Enter A Stranger
by noisemaker
Summary: Follow the life of Elizabeth and Mark through the eyes of her kid sister Mykalla.
1. The Arrival (March 3. 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Part 1: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what oyu have to say.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out.  
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth meet their new house mate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
A cab pulled up to the house of Dr.'s Greene and Corday and out stepped a sixteen year old girl. The driver put her two suitcases on the porch, and after being paid drove off.   
  
Well, here goes nothing," she said and rang the doorbell. She turned away from the door and looked around at the neightborhood she was in. 'This isn't like Elizabeth to be this far away form the hustle of the city,' she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man's voice from inside, "Coming... I got it Elizabeth." Dr. Greene opened the door and was surprised by what he saw on the porch.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mykalla. Is Elizabeth Corday there?" she asked.  
  
"Just one second.. Elizabeth it's for you.. why don't you come in, she'll be right down. I'll go get her," he replied. As he went up the stairs, Mykalla looked around the front hallway, 'Man is she lucky, a good looking fiancee, and an amazing house.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who was it?" asked Dr. Corday as Mark entered the room. She noticed the confused expression of his face, "What? You don't like what I've done in here?" Elizabeth put down the box she was holding and moved across the room towards Mark. "What's wrong? Who was at door?"  
  
"I don't know. Some kid with a weird name. She's waiting downstairs. The odd thing is she has two suitcases with her. She wants to talk to you."  
  
"Weird name?" said Elizabeth as confused as Mark. Suddenly an almost happy look of shock crossed her face. "Oh my God. What in the world is she doing here?"  
  
"Who?" asked Mark more conufsed and a little more worried than before.  
  
"No one to be worried about," she said noticing the look on his face, and ran downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla's back was turned as Elizabeth came down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step and looked at the young girl standing before her. 'She has changed so much since I saw her last,' Elizabeth thought, 'She must be almost out of high school by now. But why is she here?'  
  
Mykalla was slowly turning around trying to take in everything she saw. She was finally facing the stairs and saw Elizabeth standing there looking at her. She ran to her and threw her arms around her neck in a hug, almost knocking her up the stairs. "I've missed you so much," she told Elizabeth.  
  
"I've missed you too. But what are you doing here?" she asked. Mykalla backed up.   
  
"Mom didn't call you did she? Man, I knew it was to good to be true. She told me that since you have your own house not, that I could finally come and live with you," she explained to Elizabeth.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprise, "I always thought that she didn't trust me."  
  
"Technically, she didn't say that I could. The reason she gave me for not moving out here when you first asked was because your place wasn't big enough. So, when you called and told me about this, I told her that I was moving. She didn't put up a big fight. She even said that if this was what I really wanted to do, that she would call you and even drive me to the airport. You do still want me here, don't you?"  
  
"I am really glad that you're here, honestly. I was jsut surprised she let you come... Let me grab one of these and we'll go upstairs and fix you a room. I'll introduce you to Mark, the right way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark looked out into the hall just in time to see Elizabeth helping the teenager carry her things into the spare bedroom. "This is odd. Elizabeth would have told me if we were having company. I better go see what's up," he said to himself.  
  
He went and stood in the door. He watched the two laugh as they unpacked. After about a minute he knocked, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."  
  
"Oh no, not at all," said Elizabeth realizing that he was there. "Mykalla, this is my fiancee Mark. I guess you met downstairs. Mark this is my kid sister Mykalla."  
  
Mark paused for a moment. "Wait, run that by me again. Your sister? I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"Her mom doesn't like me very much. When I first moved to the states I stopped by and asked if she could move in with me, but Jill wouldn't stand for it. When I told Mike about the house she took it upon herself to tell her mom that she was coming. I honestly didn't know."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mykalla. Seeing as how Elizabeth has left out some details, maybe you can fill me in."  
  
Mykalla thought for a moment, "Well, I'm 16. From Jersey. Her mom my dad. I was raised by my parents. Not much to tell really. I only met Lizbet five years ago when she moved here. I had talked to her a few times before that, but I didn't know who she was."  
  
Mark's look of shock started to fade. "New Jersey, huh. That's why there's all those calls to New Brunswick on the phone bills. I'm sorry I didn't greet you more friendlier, but it's nice to have you here."  
  
A pager went off and the two doctors reached to their waists. "Oh damn, it's me," said Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Mike I have to go in. There's a trama and they need my help. I trust I can leave you two alone. Don't share any horror stories about me until I can defend myself. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Bye," said the other two simultaneously. "I'll walk you out," said Mark, following her down the stairs. Elizabeth noticed a slight hurt expression on Mark's face. "I'm sorry," she said, "It's just not one of those things that coems up in a conversation. If I knew she was coming I would have said something."  
  
"It's no big deal," he said, "Just go to work, do your thing, and I'll punish you later."  
  
"With my sister here, are you mad!" A smile crossed his face ad he leant in and kissed her. She didn't moved from the kiss for awhile. She pulled away relentlessly. "I have to go. I will see you later." "Bye Mykalla," she yelled up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So," said Mark as he and Mykalla sat at the island in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate, "What had Elizabeth told you that I should be worried about?"  
  
"The night you proposed, she called me, and she was so hyper. I knew why she was calling as soon as I said hello. She told me how you bought her a house for the two of you, and kinda hinted that her offer was still open. I was so happy for her, but I knew I had to find a way to get out here. She called the me day after Thanksgiving. It was one of those life can't get any better conversations. She was so happy, but wouldn't tell me why..."  
  
"Thanksgiving? I know why," Mark interrupted, "But... she'll talk to you about that later."  
  
"I didn't hear from her for awhile and then a couple of week before Christmas she called me crying. She told me everything you told her, and I felt so bad because there was nothing I could do or say to make her feel better. When you guys were in New York she wanted to come down to visit but I wouldn't let her, and I told her that I wasn't going into the City to see her. She needed to be with you. My mom was quite pissed about that one a.m. phone call on New Years, but oh well. The next day I told my mom I ws moving. It's just taken a little time for me to finalize all the plans."  
  
"So that's why she was spaced out before the surgery. I thought she was just scared."  
  
"No, trust me it was fear. I'll tell you this because she's not here, but she has changed so much since she started going out with you. She's become so much happier, more than I have ever seen her. You two are so perfect for each other and she was so scared that she was gonna loose you. But you pulled through, both of you."  
  
"I'm just glad the whole surgery and lawsuit are over," he said with a sigh of relief. "Let me take that. So what do you want to do till Elizabeth gets home?" he asked, taking the empty cups to the sink.   
  
"I dunno really. I kinda just wanna sleep. Stupid jetlag."  
  
"Get some sleep then. I'll wake you when Elizabeth gets home."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. First Plans

Enter A Stranger  
Part 2: First Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: There are some spoilers for Season Seven episodes.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out.  
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth meet their new house mate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
  
"I'm home. Anybody here?" cried Elizabeth as she entered the house. She put her jacket over the railing and entered the living room. Mark was asleep on the couch. 'Maybe I should let him sleep,' she thought, 'but that would be no fun.' She walked around the other side of him and moved the magazine off his chest. She watched him sleep, trying to find the way that she should wake him up. Unfortunatly she thought a little too long. Mark grabbed her aroung the waist and dragged her onto her back on the couch. She let out a playful screech and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh, Mykalla's upstairs trying to sleep off some jet lag. Consider this as part of your punishment." He laid down almost on top of her, brushed the curls back from her face and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla woke up a little confused. She quickly remembered where she was. She rolled over and looked at the clock, 4:20. 'Elizabeth should be home by now, she left before noon,' she thought. She grabbed she shoes, pulled them on, and headed downstairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs she saw Mark's back on the couch and his head turned in a familiar way. She decied to leave them alone and headed into the kitchen.  
  
She quietly opened the door to the pantry and took the box of Oreos to the island. She then took the TV Guide out of the paper and started to figure out the new time zone's effect on her viewing schedule.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark started to tickle the spot on the back of Elizabeth's neck that always made her squirm. Moving under him, she stopped the deep kiss, "You better stop. You don't want me to scream and wake Mike up do you?"  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you," came the voice from the kitchen, "You two just looked so comfortable. I didn't want to disturb you." Elizabeth entered the kitchen followed by Mark. "I see Mark has found that spot on your neck. Probably knows about the one behind your ear too." Mark and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What shall we do tonight?" asked Elizabeth quickly changing the subject. "You've never been to Chicago have you?" Mykalla shook her head. "How about we show you around. We'll take the El it's easier. I do have to stop at County and drop something off."  
  
That sound great," replied Mykalla. "Can I go in with you. I've never had any need to be in an ER."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The trio entered County's ER. Weaver and Chleo were behind the desk going over the board. Mark split from the girls to go into the lounge. "Kerry, where do you want the files I borrowed?" asked Elizbaeth.   
  
Weaver turned around and used her cane to point out a pile of folders. "Over there. Hey, who's this, a friend of yours?"  
  
"This is my sister Mykalla. She's going to be living with me and Mark for awhile."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Weaver and this is Dr. Finch... Elizabeth are you going to show her around tonight? If you are stay away from Trama 2, the guy in there is a little nuts."  
  
"Thanks for the advice, I'll see you later... Shall we take the grand tour?"  
  
"Yeah, is it always this quiet in here?" They entered the lounge and saw Mark at his locker talking to Kovac. "Mark, sorry to interrupt. I'm going to show Mykalla around. We're going to start up in surgery. I'll meet you in about an hour."  
  
"Ok," he replied, "Just warn her about Romano. She doesnt need any of his shit today."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They entered Elizabeth's office. "It's great Lizbet, I think. It looks like you're never here. By the way, when do I get to meet the Rocket? Is he really as bas as you say he is?"  
  
Elizabeth shot her a look as if to say, definatly. "Lizzie," said a voice in the hallway and Romano entered the room, "So nice to see you today. Where were you, I had an excellent cardia embolism that you could have assisted. Oh that's right, home with loverboy... Well well well, who's this?"  
  
"Robert, this is my sister Mykalla," said Elizabeth reluctantly, "Mykalla, Dr. Robert Romano."  
  
"You sister huh, I would have never guessed. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Corday. I hope that we will be able to meet again."  
  
"Actually it's Quince, Mykalla Quince. It is nice to meet you too, Dr. Romano, but we really must be going. We have to meet up with Mark downstairs." They pushed past Romano and turned off the lights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elizabeth and Mykalla stepped off the elevator in the ER. As they headed towards the front desk, Elizabeth pointed out the different people and areas. The two were so involved in their conversation that they almost walked into Mark. "Are you guys almost ready to go? I'm starving."  
  
"Sure Mark. Let us grab our jackets out of the lounge. Where do you want to go to eat, Doc Magoo's?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm not *that* hungry. Plus there's got to be somewhere better to spend the first night in Chicago.," said Mark. Elizabeth and Mykalla disappeared into the doctor's lounge. They emerged with their coats in hand. They joined Mark and headed towards the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three were sitting at a small pub style restuarant. They had just finished eating and were waiting for the check. Suddenly Elizabeth ducked down and pretended to be digging through her purse. "Damn, I can't have a day off and not see that man more than once," she said trying not to be seen.  
  
"Lizzie," said Dr. Romano, "fancy seeing you here, Dr. Greene. Ms. Quince nice to see you again. I meant to ask you earlier, what do you think of becoming an aunt?"  
  
Mark and Elizabeth looked at each other quickly and then Mykalla. The waitress returned with the check. Mark quickly dropped some money onto the table. "Sorry, but we must be going now." He and Elizabeth grabbed their jackets off the backs of their chairs, and stood to leave. Mykalla followed their example, and the three headed for the door leaving Romano standing alone. They climbed the stairs to the El and rode home in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can one of you explain to me what that was all about," asked Mykalla as they entered the house. Mark and Elizbaeth looked at each other as if to say, you do it. Elizabeth put the coats in the closet, "Why don't we go sit down. We need to discuss a couple of things." Mark was already halfway to the living room, and Elizabeth followed him. Mykalla hesitated for a moment, then cautiously entered the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. ELizabeth and Mark were thinking of a way to say what they needed to. Elizbeth started, "Remember when I called you Thanksgiving weekend?" Mykalla nodded her head. "And I told you that I was extremely happy. I never told you why."  
  
"Of course, but it was understandable. You didn't want to jinx it. I was just waiting to see how long it took you to tell me."  
  
Mark and Elizabeth looked at each other and then at Mykalla in shock. "You mean you knew she was pregnant the whole time?" asked Mark. "And you didn't say anything?" added Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, yeah," replied Mykalla. "I figured if you wanted me to know you would have told me yourself. I wan't going to say anything because I didn't know how you were dealing with it, with the surgery and lawsuit and all. Plus, if I didn't know before I could tell when I saw you. It's just a little noticable."  
  
"This was easier than I had thought it would be," said Elizabeth. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's great," replied Mykalla, "but let's not spend the whole night talking about it. It's my first time in Chicago, what's there to see?"  
  
"I've been here too long to know the tourist attractions," said Mark. "It's starting to get late so things are closing. We can always just ride around the city."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds cool."  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. It's All Relative

Enter A Stranger  
Part 3: Trama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: There are some spoilers for Season Seven episodes.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out.  
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth meet their new house mate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
Th El train pulled up to the platform and the three got on. Five mintues into the train ride a beeper went off. Both Mark and Elizabeth checked their pagers. "Multiple GSW's going into County. They need me to go in," siad Mark. "I got the same message," added Elizbaeth, "Sorry Mike, I guess you have to come with us."  
  
They got off the train and ran down the stairs and into the ER. Mark and Elizabeth threw their coars in the lounge and quickly pulled on scrubs. "Mykalla, stay in here. There's some magazines and stuff on the table, and there's soda in the fridge," said Elizbaeth as seh ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elizabeth pushed open the doors of Trama 1. "What do we have?"  
  
The paramedic started ,"15 year old female. GSW to the left arm, abdomen and right chest. BP 180 over 90. Stopped breathing five minutes out, intibated in the rig."  
  
Elizbaeth went around to the victim's head. She listened to her lungs. "The bullet is in the right lung. We need to stablize her and get her up to the OR immediatly. Chuni call up and free a room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark entered Curtain Area 3. He grabbed the partially filled out chart off the table. "Mr. Johnson, can you explain to me what happened."  
  
"We were in the Park Cafe and this guy comes in and starts shooting the place up. I'm fin, it's only a scrath. I reall yneed to find my daughter," he said and stood to leave. Mark stopped him.  
  
"We need to fix you up first. WHat's your daughter's name, I'll find out where she is," said Mark.   
  
"Maria Johnson"  
  
Mark took the man's jacket off and looked at the gash on his arm. "The bullet only grazed your arm. I'll get someone to do the suturing and I'll go see where your daughter is." He replaced the chart and pushed open the curtain. "Abby, come here. Mr. Johnson needs stiches."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"V-tac," said Elizabeth, "Malucci start compressions. Charge paddles to 200... Clear." the beeping stopped and the almost straight green line changed bakc to peaks and valleys. "are we ready to move her upstairs?"  
  
She started to push the gurney towards the doors. Mark pushed them open, "Is that Maria Johnson?"  
  
"Yeah, we're taking her up to the OR. Why?" replied Elizabeth.  
  
  
"Her father is in Curtain Area 3. He wants to know how she is."  
  
"Malucci, go talk to the father. Mark'll help me take her upstairs. When you finihs Dave, can you check on my sister? She's in the lounge."  
  
"Sure thing boss," replied Dave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Malucci entered the lounge. "Anybody here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," came a voice from the couch. Mykalla sat up. "Hi. I'm Mykalla, and you are?"  
  
"Dr. Dave. You're Dr. Corday's sister? I expected you to be older, or at least look like her. How old are you?"  
  
"16. Hey, what's going on out there?" she asked.  
  
"Some guy walked into a restuarante and just started shooting. We took the worst ones up to the OR already."  
  
"Is everyone ok?" she asked.  
  
"As far as I know... I have to go out to the desk. you staying here?"  
  
"Do you mind if I go out front with you? It's getting kinda boring back here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, when a patient comes in you write their name and cheif complaint on the board. You have to make sure you put your name next to it in this space so that no one else take them. Pretty east, huh?" said Malucci.  
  
"Yeah. Is it always like this?" Mykalla asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nobody in here one minute, crazy the next, and back to nobody?"  
  
"Of course. This was nothing. There are some tramas where criticals just keep coming in. You get ust about enough time to change gloves before you have someone else in front of you. Those are the cool ones."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elizabeth and Mark stepped off the elevator. They headed towards the doctor's lounge, and entered it. After realizing that there was no one there, they went over to where Malucci was standing. "Dr. Malucci, did you see where my sister went?"  
  
"Mykalla's right here. I was just explaining the board to her," he replied.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" she asked Mykalla.  
  
"Sure... bye Dave. It was nice to meet you." The three left the hospital and headed home.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Comforting

Enter A Stranger (Chapters 4-6)  
Part 4: Comforting  
  
  
The next morning, Saturday, Mykalla woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing on the desk in the corner. "Mike, it's for you," called Elizbaeth from the other end of the hallway.  
  
Mykalla picked up the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi mom."  
  
"You were suppossed to call me as soon as you got to Elizabeth's. I went crazy trying to find her number," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Sorry mom. I was so tired that I unpacked and fell asleep. I had totally forgotten when I woke up. We went out to eat and then got stuck at County for awhile."  
  
"You still should have called. I didn't know if you got there or if she was going to let you stay or not."  
  
"Just because you treated she like shit when she asked hte first time doesn't mean she'd hold it against me. Although, she was totally surprised. You were supossed to call her and tell her I was coming!"  
  
"I was busy trying to get you into a school. You start at Mary Mother of Charity Academy on Monday. Your uniform is in your small suitcase. I have arranged for oyu to take the same classes as you are now..."  
  
Mykalla listened to her half heartedly. "Look mom, I have to go. talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elizbaeth and Mark were sitting downstairs eating breakfast. "How long is your shift today?" Elizbaeth asked Mark.  
  
"Eight to noon. Only minor medical, no tramas."  
  
"How about the three of us go out this afternoon. I have one surgery at nine, but that should be done by eleven. I'll hang around and give you a ride home."  
  
"That sounds great. I feel kinda bad that Mykalla had to come with us last night. She said something to me about going to see Wrigley Field, we could do that."  
  
"WHy don't you two go, I was never a big baseball fan. I'll make something special for dinner, and pick up a movie. I hae soem charts to look over, so I could get those done."  
  
"You sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. You can get to know Mike a little better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark and Mykalla stepped onto the train and took a seat in the middle fo the car. They rode for a couple stops in uncomfortably silence. neither of them knew what to say to the other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello," said Elizabeth as she picked up the phone. "Hi Jill. No Mike's not here. Mark took her over to Wrigley Field."  
  
"Well," said the voice on the phone. "I would like to talk to my daughter when I spend this much money calling her."  
  
"I'm sorry Jill, but she's out with Mark. I don't know when they'll be back. I cna have her call you when she gets in."  
  
"And who is this Mark? She's only been there one day and you're already letting her out with guys? I just hope that it's not that Maria's brother. They aren't a good influence on her."  
  
"No Jill. Mark would be Dr. Grenne, my fiancee. And don't worry about her, she's fine. I have work to do so..."  
  
"Yeah well still... She starts at Mary Mother of Charity on Monday. I arranged the bus and everything. It's picking her up at seven in front of your house, make sure she doesn't miss it. What else? Oh yeah, make sure she calls me, and make sure she does her work. Just because she's there doesn't mean she can slack off."  
  
"Jill I hate to interrupt but I really must go. I will give her your message. Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The train pulled away from a platform. "Wrigley is the next stop. There probably won't be anything going on," said Mark.  
  
"That's alright. Just to say I was there. it's one of those places that I always wanted to see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two were sitting in the lower bleachers eating hot dogs. "So why did you coem out here, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I wanted a change," replied Mykalla. "my parents have been on my back about everything, especially the phone bill. My mom can't stand Elizbaeth almost as much as Maria, and seeing as how both of them live in Chicago, my mom is pissed off. My dad helped my convince her that it would be better if I came out here. He made this deal with me, if I keep my grades up-meaning no C's-then I can stay. I kinda calmed my mom down a bit."  
  
"At least you have to work to stay. Your dad's probably right about it being a good way to make you keep your grades up," replied Mark.  
  
"Yeah. My mom also said that I should keep away from Maria, but before I left my dad said that she was just overreacting and not to worry about it."  
  
"You know other people out here?" asked Mark.  
  
"Uh huh, Maria Johnson. We went to school togther, we've been best friends since we were three. She moved to Chicago after grade school. I still talk to her everyday, either on the phone or online."  
  
"Maria Johnson, she was in the ER yesterday."  
  
"What happened?" asked Mykalla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mykalla sat in the car in silence as they rode in the bas home. Mark was on the cell phone talking to County. Mykalla was staring out the window as the city scenery passed by. She all she could to hold back the tears that were building up. A few stray ones rolled down her cheak. Mark put his phone in his pocket and slid closer to her. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Mykalla wiped her face and turned to face him. She tried to smile but shoiok her head. She buried her face in his hsoulder and allowed herself to cry. Mark put his arm around her and sympathetically rubbed herar,. "It's going to be all right. Elziabeth and Dr. Benton have been taking good care of her."  
"Elizabeth's her doctor?" asked Mykalla. She picked her head up to look at Mark. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face red form crying, tears were still rolling down her cheaks. Mark couldn't help feeling sorry for her, and a little upset himself.  
  
"Yes, She did the surgery last night and Dr. benton is watching her untit Elizbaeth goes into work on Monday. I told him to watch her closely and call us if anything changes. So don't worry too much."  
  
"Thanks, but I do worry. I don't know what happened or anything. I couldn't stand to loose her, she was closer than a sister. She knows everything about me."  
  
"She'll be fin, I promise. She's in ICU so they can moniter her closely. She came through the surgery and is resting. Normally it's family only, but I talked Benton into letting you visit for a little bit tomorrow. That is if you want to."  
  
Mykalla nodded slightly and rested her ehad on Mark's shoulder. mark held her as they continued home. 'For Mykalla's sake I hope everything turns out ok,' he thought, 'She means to much to Elizbaeth for her to be like this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got home, Mykalla went straight up to her room. Mark walked through the living room trying to find Elizabeth. He entered the kitchen adn saw her in the middle of making dinner. "So how was it?" she asked Mark.  
  
"It was good, I think. We were sitting there talking, about all different stuff, and it turns out that she knows some other people out here."  
  
"Her mom said something about a friend of hers that lives here. It seems Jill doesn't like her very much."  
  
"She was telling me about her, Maria Johnson. They've been best friends since they were three."  
  
"Johnson? Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"The girl last night form the shooting that you did the surgery on."  
  
Elizbaeth covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God. I didn't even realize. Does she know what happened?"  
  
"I told her what I knew, I also talked to Benton on the way home. Just to see how she was doing."  
  
"Good news I hope."  
  
"No news is good news, right?"  
  
"Normally, but I think it would help Mike if there was some news, of either kind. I'm just worried about how she's taking this."   
  
Mark walked around the island and sat down next to Elizabeth. " I know," he said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 5: Visitation Rights  
  
Elizabeth and Mark climbed the stairs. "Mark, go ahead. I want to check on Mykalla before I come to bed."  
  
They parted ways, Mark to their bedroom and Elizabeth to Mykalla's. She pushed open the door quietly not wanting to wake Mykalla is she was sleeping.  
  
Mykalla was curled up in a ball on her bed watching the rain roll down the window. She jumped slightly when she saw the light from the hallway cross the bed. Elizabeth entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mykalla rolled over to face her. Elizabeth wiped the few stray tears from Mykalla's face.  
  
"Elizabeth, she's gonna be ok right? I'm just getting worried for no reason, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I'd love to give you a different answer, hun, but I really don't know. She was injured pretty badly."  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth looked at her wearily, unsure if she should share the details of Maria's injury. "Elizabeth, please. Just tell me... please."  
  
"Yesterday there was a shooting at the Park Cafe. Maria and her father were injured. She was hit three times, once in the arm, stomach, and chest."  
  
"That's serious isn't it?" interrupted Mykalla.  
  
"Very. The shots to the arm and stomach weren't as serious as they could have been. The one in her chest..." Elizabeth paused trying to find a way to soften the blow that was coming. "The one in her chest, however, was in her right lung. We had to shock her heart to keep it beating, and to remove the bullet we had to deflate her lung."  
  
"How long is she going to be in the hospital?" asked Mykalla, getting more worried.  
  
"She's going to be in the ICU till at least Wednesday. Then she'll be in the hospital anywhere from one week to up to two months."  
  
"But she's gonna be fine. People live through this type of injury all the time?"  
  
"Mykalla, this is a very very serious injury. We really didn't expect her to make it this far. there is no way of telling how much damage was done," said Elizabeth. Mykalla turned away still trying to process what was being told to her. She got up and went over tot he window. She stared out and started to realize the seriousness of the situation. Elizabeth went over and stood behind her. She placed her arms around her, and tried to comfort her. "I can't promise you that everything is going to be fine, but she has some of the best doctors taking care of her. Benton and Romano are watching her. I'm back on Monday and I will be taking care of her... There's nothing you can do tonight, so why don't you get some sleep. if you want we can go tomorrow to see her."   
  
Mykalla was quite unconvinced, but she knew that it was pointless to argue with Elizabeth. She climbed into bed. Elizabeth headed towards the door. "Don't worry. We are doing everything we can. Get some sleep," she said before leaving the room. Mykalla stared at the ceiling, and eventually drifted off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla stood in the hallway of the ICU floor with Elizabeth and Benton. The two doctors were discussing Maria's progress-or lack thereof. Mykalla was trying to listen to what they were saying but was having problems understanding all the medical terms. "Mykalla," said Peter, "I'm Dr. Benton. I just want to explain a few things to you before you go in. She has a tube down her throat to help her breath, so she won't be able to talk. She will probably be sleeping, if she is don't wake her. There will be machines that monitor her heart, brain activity and other things so there will be a lot of wires. Any questions you have, you can ask me or your sister."  
  
Mykalla nodded. She and Elizabeth entered the room. No matter how much of a warning Benton had given her, it couldn't prepare her for what she saw in the hospital room. There were wires all connected to different monitors, each making a different beeping noise. She stood in the room in silence, unsure of what to do or say. The systematic mix of the beeping machines was enough to scare anybody, but the sight of her best friend asleep surrounded by them, made Mykalla cry. Elizabeth was looking over her chart, quite unsatisfied with what she was reading. The scene was too much to bear. Mykalla rushed out of the room and onto the elevator. She rode up to the top floor, and then back down to the bottom. She didn't know how many times she rode the height of the building. When she felt that she had clamed down enough, she pushed the button for the ICU floor.  
  
She got off and went towards Maria's room. She looked in the window and saw that Elizabeth, Benton, and Romano were in there along with a few nurses. Mykalla slowly opened the door. "What's happening?" she asked in a very soft voice.  
  
Romano turned to face her, "Get her OUT of here!" Mykalla stared at him, frozen in fear.  
  
"Mykalla," said Elizabeth, "Go downstairs to the ER, Mark's working. Stay down there with him until one of us comes to get you." Mykalla nodded slightly and backed out of the room. She ran to the elevator, got on, and began pounding on the button for the ER. When the elevator doors opened, she ran out. She headed towards the admit desk, and ran right into Chleo.  
  
"Woah! Slow down," Chleo said as she picked up the chart that had fallen in their crash. "What's amatter? You ok?" she asked Mykalla.  
  
Mykalla shook her head, "I need to find Mar... Dr. Greene. Where is he?"  
  
"He's with a patient right now. If you want you can sit in chairs and when he's done I can make sure he finds you," she replied.  
  
"NO, I don't want to sit in chairs. I need to talk to him NOW!" she yelled at Chleo.  
  
Hearing all the noise in the hallway Dave stepped out of Exam 4. "Chleo? What's going on?!" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" ; "Dave!" said Chleo and Mykalla at the same time.   
  
"Dave, where's Mark?" asked Mykalla as she walked over to him.  
  
"He's with a patient. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, I just really need to find him," she said, her eyes still red and tear-filled. Malucci realized that something serious was going on, and turned Mykalla away from Chleo. "I'll handle it Chleo," he said.  
  
"But what about your patient?" she asked pointing towards Exam 4.  
  
"What patient? I was sleeping. Just tell Dr. Greene to come to the lounge when he's done." Malucci placed his hand on Mykalla's shoulder and lead her towards the lounge.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Visitation Rights

Enter A Stranger  
Part 5: Visitation Rights  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purely fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what you have to say.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out.  
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth meet their new house mate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth and Mark climbed the stairs. "Mark, go ahead. I want to check on Mykalla before I come to bed."  
  
They parted ways, Mark to their bedroom and Elizabeth to Mykalla's. She pushed open the door quietly not wanting to wake Mykalla is she was sleeping.  
  
Mykalla was curled up in a ball on her bed watching the rain roll down the window. She jumped slightly when she saw the light from the hallway cross the bed. Elizabeth entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Mykalla rolled over to face her. Elizabeth wiped the few stray tears from Mykalla's face.  
  
"Elizabeth, she's gonna be ok right? I'm just getting worried for no reason, everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I'd love to give you a different answer, hun, but I really don't know. She was injured pretty badly."  
  
"What happened?" Elizabeth looked at her wearily, unsure if she should share the details of Maria's injury. "Elizabeth, please. Just tell me... please."  
  
"Yesterday there was a shooting at the Park Cafe. Maria and her father were injured. She was hit three times, once in the arm, stomach, and chest."  
  
"That's serious isn't it?" interrupted Mykalla.  
  
"Very. The shots to the arm and stomach weren't as serious as they could have been. The one in her chest..." Elizabeth paused trying to find a way to soften the blow that was coming. "The one in her chest, however, was in her right lung. We had to shock her heart to keep it beating, and to remove the bullet we had to deflate her lung."  
  
"How long is she going to be in the hospital?" asked Mykalla, getting more worried.  
  
"She's going to be in the ICU till at least Wednesday. Then she'll be in the hospital anywhere from one week to up to two months."  
  
"But she's gonna be fine. People live through this type of injury all the time?"  
  
"Mykalla, this is a very very serious injury. We really didn't expect her to make it this far. there is no way of telling how much damage was done," said Elizabeth. Mykalla turned away still trying to process what was being told to her. She got up and went over tot he window. She stared out and started to realize the seriousness of the situation. Elizabeth went over and stood behind her. She placed her arms around her, and tried to comfort her. "I can't promise you that everything is going to be fine, but she has some of the best doctors taking care of her. Benton and Romano are watching her. I'm back on Monday and I will be taking care of her... There's nothing you can do tonight, so why don't you get some sleep. if you want we can go tomorrow to see her."   
  
Mykalla was quite unconvinced, but she knew that it was pointless to argue with Elizabeth. She climbed into bed. Elizabeth headed towards the door. "Don't worry. We are doing everything we can. Get some sleep," she said before leaving the room. Mykalla stared at the ceiling, and eventually drifted off into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla stood in the hallway of the ICU floor with Elizabeth and Benton. The two doctors were discussing Maria's progress-or lack thereof. Mykalla was trying to listen to what they were saying but was having problems understanding all the medical terms. "Mykalla," said Peter, "I'm Dr. Benton. I just want to explain a few things to you before you go in. She has a tube down her throat to help her breath, so she won't be able to talk. She will probably be sleeping, if she is don't wake her. There will be machines that monitor her heart, brain activity and other things so there will be a lot of wires. Any questions you have, you can ask me or your sister."  
  
Mykalla nodded. She and Elizabeth entered the room. No matter how much of a warning Benton had given her, it couldn't prepare her for what she saw in the hospital room. There were wires all connected to different monitors, each making a different beeping noise. She stood in the room in silence, unsure of what to do or say. The systematic mix of the beeping machines was enough to scare anybody, but the sight of her best friend asleep surrounded by them, made Mykalla cry. Elizabeth was looking over her chart, quite unsatisfied with what she was reading. The scene was too much to bear. Mykalla rushed out of the room and onto the elevator. She rode up to the top floor, and then back down to the bottom. She didn't know how many times she rode the height of the building. When she felt that she had clamed down enough, she pushed the button for the ICU floor.  
  
She got off and went towards Maria's room. She looked in the window and saw that Elizabeth, Benton, and Romano were in there along with a few nurses. Mykalla slowly opened the door. "What's happening?" she asked in a very soft voice.  
  
Romano turned to face her, "Get her OUT of here!" Mykalla stared at him, frozen in fear.  
  
"Mykalla," said Elizabeth, "Go downstairs to the ER, Mark's working. Stay down there with him until one of us comes to get you." Mykalla nodded slightly and backed out of the room. She ran to the elevator, got on, and began pounding on the button for the ER. When the elevator doors opened, she ran out. She headed towards the admit desk, and ran right into Chleo.  
  
"Woah! Slow down," Chleo said as she picked up the chart that had fallen in their crash. "What's amatter? You ok?" she asked Mykalla.  
  
Mykalla shook her head, "I need to find Mar... Dr. Greene. Where is he?"  
  
"He's with a patient right now. If you want you can sit in chairs and when he's done I can make sure he finds you," she replied.  
  
"NO, I don't want to sit in chairs. I need to talk to him NOW!" she yelled at Chleo.  
  
Hearing all the noise in the hallway Dave stepped out of Exam 4. "Chleo? What's going on?!" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" ; "Dave!" said Chleo and Mykalla at the same time.   
  
"Dave, where's Mark?" asked Mykalla as she walked over to him.  
  
"He's with a patient. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, I just really need to find him," she said, her eyes still red and tear-filled. Malucci realized that something serious was going on, and turned Mykalla away from Chleo. "I'll handle it Chleo," he said.  
  
"But what about your patient?" she asked pointing towards Exam 4.  
  
"What patient? I was sleeping. Just tell Dr. Greene to come to the lounge when he's done." Malucci placed his hand on Mykalla's shoulder and lead her towards the lounge.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Crossing the Bar

Enter A Stranger  
Part 6: Crossing the Bar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purely fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: Spoilers for season seven episodes up to "The Crossing"  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out. Thank you to Jeannine, Pami, and Clare who read this and helped me out with the wording, dialogue, editing, and everything else.  
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth meet their new house mate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
  
"Lizzie; give her .5 of lidocain and get a saline drip going," said Romano. "We need to get her blood pressure under control. Stopped breathing, Peter how is the trachea tube coming?"  
  
"It's already in. It isn't working," said Peter frustrated. "She's seizing!"  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Lizzie grab the chart." Elizabeth tossed Romano the chart. "She never woke up after the surgery!??!! How come you didn't call me? Shit, V-tach. Crash cart NOW!" One of the nurses wheeled the crash cart over and got it ready. Romano grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 100... CLEAR." Again charge to 150... CLEAR. Again, 200... CLEAR." After shocking her another ten minutes the heart monitor showed asystole. "I'm going to call it. Time of death 16:32. Unplug the monitors, Lizzie." Elizabeth stood there in shock, not hearing anything going on around her. "Lizzie!!" yelled Romano.  
  
She snapped out of her daze. "What?"  
  
"Unplug the monitors We're done here. Somebody call transport, let's free this room." Romano pulled off his gloves and threw them into the medical waste bin. HE left the room, leaving Elizabeth and Peter in there with Maria.  
  
Elizabeth was back into her quite mode of shock, Peter was removing the wires for the machines from Maria's body. "Go down to the ER," he said to her.  
  
"Huh... I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. What?"  
  
"I said, go down to the ER. Talk to Mykalla. I'll finish up here."  
  
"Thanks Pe-tah. See you tomorrow." She left the room and pushed the call button for the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chleo walked into Exam 1 to check on a patient. She saw Mark talking to the other patient in the room. "Mark, when you get a chance..."  
  
"Sure thing Chleo." Five minutes later he went around the curtain divider. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"There's someone looking for you. I told her to wait in chairs because you were with a patient but she totally blew up at me. Malucci took her to the lounge. You should go talk to her."  
  
"Thanks Chleo." Mark left the room and walked towards to lounge. He pushed open the door and entered the room. Mykalla was sitting on the windowsill hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't seem to hear him come in. He crossed the room and approached Mykalla. "Mike; what's going on? Why aren't you upstairs with Elizabeth?"  
  
Mykalla stared out the window trying to avoid the conversation. Mark sat down on the sill across form her. "Mykalla, talk to me, what's wrong?" She turned away from he window to face him.  
  
"I was in there and I just... I... I couldn't stand to see her like that you know; with all the wir4s and machines and everything. I don't know why but I ran out of there and just rode the elevator for awhile to calm down. When I built up enough courage to go back, there were all these people around her-Elizabeth, Romano, Benton. They yelled at me to leave, and Elizabeth told me to find you. Then this one Doctor told me to wait in chairs, and I just blew up at her. I didn't mean to. Dave let me come in here till you were free."  
  
"It's ok. If you want I'll call up and try to talk to someone and see what's going on." Mykalla nodded. Mark picked up the phone and dialed the extension for surgery. He was still on the phone when Elizabeth came into the room. Mykalla sat up expecting good news. Elizabeth shook her head slightly at Mark and went over to Mykalla. She looked at Elizabeth, but before anything could be said Abby burst into the room. "Dr. Greene, Dr. Corday there's a huge train wreck and we need you two out there now."  
  
"Abby, Elizabeth's not on, go get Benton, and I have an appointment in a half hour. Tell Kerry to talk to me if there is a problem." Abby left the room.  
  
"Mark, I'll go. Just explain everything to Mykalla." She left, and went to find Kerry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla was sitting in the lounge watching everything that was going on in the ER. From her seat she could see the TV in chairs, the entrance tot two of the trauma rooms, and most of the curtain area. She was sitting in silence trying to block out the painful events that had transpired that day. She watched as Chleo Malucci and Weaver each ran with a stretcher down the hall to the trauma rooms, as patients with less serious injuries mulled around, and as the nurses continuously ran from the trauma rooms to the supply room and back again. They all seemed to be in such a rush that Mykalla found it ironic that she was sitting there with nothing to do. She kept looking for Elizabeth, but wasn't surprised when she couldn't be found. Elizabeth had gone with Kovac and Carter in the Medivac to the crash site. Mykalla could hear Benton at the desk still trying to talk Carter through a double amputation. "Where's Elizabeth," she thought, "She should be doing that." Abby and Chleo ran past the lounge towards the elevators. Chleo came back with yet another stretcher followed by Abby with wheelchair. Mykalla did a double take; it was Elizabeth in the wheelchair. "Oh my God! What happened?" she thought. She got up from her spot in the lounge and tried too follow Abby, to no avail. She was in the middle of the hallway of exam rooms not knowing which one to go to. She saw Abby push an empty wheelchair out of Exam 6 and she ran down to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't go in there," Abby said stopping her. "You have to go back to the waiting area."  
  
Mykalla tried to push past her. "But my sister is in there. She was at the train wreck. I need to see her."  
  
"That patient is one of our doctors. She wasn't in the train wreck. Your sister is in a different room. If you go to the waiting area I can go look for her," Abby responded trying to lead her away.  
  
Mykalla held her ground. " I said she was *at* the train wreck, not *in* the train wreck. And I know who's in there- Dr. Corday. Now can you please let me go see my sister?" Abby paused long enough to let Mykalla squeeze past her into the Exam Room.  
  
Abby walked towards the admit desk. She saw Kerry standing by the elevators talking to Carter and Romano. She waited for them to finish their conversation and approached Kerry. "Dr. Corday is in Exam 6 with pre-term labor. I think you should go talk to her."  
  
"Dr. Corday is an experienced doctor. I think she can handle the patient," replied Kerry.  
  
"Ummm, Dr. Weaver, she is the patient," Abby corrected her. "She asked for you." Weaver nodded and started down the hall towards Exam 6.  
  
"Call Mar," she called over her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elizabeth winced in pain as another contraction hit. Between the emense pain and the hospital garb, she was quite uncomfortable. She heard the door open and looked up, hoping that it was either Mark or Kerry. Mykalla cautiously pushed the door open and entered the room. "Elizabeth, are you ok? I saw Abby bring you in here in a wheelchair." Mykalla could see the look of pain and fear on her sister's face. She crossed the room and sat down next to Elizabeth's bed.  
  
Elizabeth was grateful for her company but wished she didn't have to be in the room. "After all she's gone throughout today, she doesn't need to add worry on top of it," she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another contraction.  
  
Kerry pushed the door open. "Elizabeth? What happened?" she asked grabbing the chart.  
  
Still in pain, Elizabeth started to explain what had happened. "I slipped at the crash site and I thought it was just back pain..." Mykalla listened as Elizabeth described what happened at the train wreck. She felt bad for her sister because of everything she might have done in the past few days that would add to her stress. Elizabeth finished her description.  
  
"Ok Elizabeth. Just stay clam. I'll give you some Terbutaline to stop the contractions. Abby called Mark so he should be here soon. Is there anything else you need?" asked Kerry.   
  
"No, Kerry. I'm fine, or as fine as I can be. I'm just a little scared."  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth we won't let anything happen to you or your baby. Mark would kill me if we did." Elizabeth laughed slightly but quickly winced in pain. "I'm going to go get the Terbutaline. Mykalla, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
Mykalla followed Mykalla into the hallway. "How are you holding up?" Kerry asked her.  
  
Mykalla paused for a moment. She had been telling herself that she was fine since about 5:00 that afternoon. "I don't know Dr. Weaver, I really don't."  
  
"Please, call me Kerry. You've had a rough day, and it's not going to get any easier. We are taking care of Elizabeth, why don't you go to Exam 5 and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Kerry, but I want to stay with Elizabeth, at least until Mark gets here."  
  
"Ok. I'll keep the room open as long as I can just in case you change your mind. But when Mark gets here I suggest you get some sleep. Go back to Elizabeth, I'll be in with the Terbutaline in a minute."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla awoke and looked around the dark room. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The ER had slowed down, all of the patients form the rain wreck had either been treated, discharged, or moved. She looked into Exam 6 and found it empty. She went to the admit desk to try to find out where Elizabeth had gone. Unfortunately for Mykalla, the only one who she could ask was Dr. Finch. "Excuse me, Dr. Finch," she said cautiously.  
  
Chleo looked up from the chart she was reading. "Did you find Dr. Greene?" she asked, still a little annoyed about their earlier confrontation.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you. I am really sorry about blowing up at you like that. Lizbet told me to find him and stay here. I didn't mean to explode or anything, I was just really frustrated."  
  
"It's ok. Do you need anything?" asked Chleo, trying to be nice to her.  
  
"Yes I do, actually. Do you know where they moved my sister?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head. What's your sister's name, I can check the records."  
  
"Elizabeth Corday," she replied. Chleo suddenly remembered where she had seen the girl before; Friday night when she cam in with Elizabeth.  
  
"She was moved up to the OB wing. I'm on break right now, I'll take you up if you want."  
  
"Yeah thanks." The two headed towards the elevators and up to the sixth floor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Its All Relative

Enter A Stranger  
Part 7: It's All Relative  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purely fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it otherwise I will not know what you have to say.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out.   
  
Summary: Mark and Elizabeth get a new housemate and are forced to incorporate her into their lives.  
  
  
Chleo rode the elevator back down to the ER. She had taken Mykalla up to the sixth floor to be with Elizabeth. Mark had explained to her why Mykalla was so emotional earlier. Chleo could relate, she had the same reaction when Peter's nephew died. The elevator doors opened and Chleo headed towards the admit desk. She saw Malucci sitting there doing nothing while patients were waiting to be seen. She approached him but before she could reprimand him he stood up. "Don't say anything. I just needed a minute to calm down ok. I'm going." He grabbed a chart and went off to see patients.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Luka. He has also been at the desk, and saw the last scene.  
  
"I heard he just got told his cousin died this afternoon," said Haleh coming over to the desk. "Supposedly she was in the shooting at the restaurant on Friday and crashed earlier today. He's going to be serious for a change today."  
  
Chleo left the conversation not interested in the gossip. Going to check on one of her patients, Chleo entered Exam 2. Malucci was in there checking on another patient. "Dave aren't you on break now?"  
  
"No, and besides, I would rather just keep going. Keep my mind off personal things."  
  
"Sure. If you want to take a break just let me know, I'll cover for you."  
  
"Thanks Chleo. Did you find out how Dr. Corday is doing?"  
  
"She's gonna be fine. They're keeping her in the OB wing for observation, but other than that everything's ok. Hey, I also found some stuff out about the kid from before."  
  
"Mykalla? What was bothering her?"  
  
"It seems her best friend dies this afternoon, she was in the shooting on Friday and crashed earlier today. She came down while they were trying to revive her."  
  
"Oh," said Malucci. "Umm... I got other patients to see. Talk to you later." Malucci left the room and entered the men's room. He squatted on the floor and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. "Dave, pull yourself together. Maria died, there's nothing that you can do for her now. Get a hold of yourself, there's other patients to see. Your not the only one who lost someone today. Finish your shift and then you can go home and crash," he thought. He jumped when he heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Dave? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure thing Dr. Greene. What's up?"  
  
"Thanks for staying with Mykalla earlier. She was really upset and didn't want to be alone."  
  
"it was no problem Dr. Greene. If you don't mind me asking, what was bothering her?"  
  
"Her friend Maria was in ICU and started to crash in front of her. Elizabeth told her to come and find me, but I was with a patient."  
  
"Oh, that had to be tough on a kid."  
  
"Just a bit, and then came the whole incident at the crash site. She thinks that what happened to Elizabeth is all her fault... the three of us are all blaming ourselves for it, especially Elizabeth."  
  
"You guys have nothing to worry about... I have to go see a coupla patients. Tell Elizabeth that I hope she is better soon."  
  
"I will. Malucci, if you get a chance, can you do me a favor. Can you talk to Mykalla. She won't talk to me and she doesn't want to to worry Elizabeth."  
  
"Dr. Greene, I don't' think I'm the best person to be doing that."  
  
"She relates to you. Just let her get somethings off her mind that's all."  
  
"Sure... I get off at twelve. I'll come up to the OB and then we'll go to Doc Magoo's to talk."  
  
"Thanks Dave. We owe you one."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mykalla and Dave were sitting across from each other in a booth at Doc Magoo's, each holding a steaming cup. "You don't have to do this. I know the only reason why you're here is because Mark asked you to."  
  
"Yeah he asked me to, but I really don't mind. I didn't feel like going home by myself tonight anyway... So, what happened earlier today?"  
  
"You mean when you had to break up the fight between me and Dr. Finch? I was in my friend Maria's room. She was in the shooting on Friday. I couldn't take it so I left. When I went back she had crashed and Elizabeth told me to find Mark. Dr. Finch wouldn't help me look for him."  
  
"What happened? To your friend I mean."  
  
"Mark said she never woke up from the surgery and after they operated that there was some complication. I don't remember much of what he said after that. It's just been a really long and hard day," said Mykalla. She checked her watch, "And school starts in about six hours."  
  
"I don't think you're going," replied Dave.  
  
"For some reason I think that Mark and Elizabeth would agree with you. Personally, I would rather go just to keep my mind off things, but somehow I don't think falling asleep in class on my first day there would make a good impression, "Mykalla said laughing slightly. "So you know what I am avoiding Why didn't you want to go home?"  
  
"Same reason, kinda. My cousin Maria was in the shooting on Friday also. I've been sneaking up to the SICU during slow times all weekend just so someone would be there when she woke up, you know. But she never did. She died this afternoon," said Malucci. they were both silent for a moment. "Wait, I thought you just moved here?"  
  
Mykalla was startled by the break in the silence. "Huh... oh yeah, I did, but me and Maria have been best friends since... well... before I can remember. She moved here after eighth grade. We were like sisters, you know."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. My cousin would always come to my apartment when things were getting a little stressful at home. She had a key so sometimes I wouldn't even know she was there until I found her asleep sprawled out on my bed. She would call Kalla alot of the times."  
  
"Who's Kalla?"  
  
"Her best friend. She still lives back east, in New York, I think, either there or New Jersey. They've been best friends since they were three, so I didn't mind Maria calling her. I just don't want to have to talk to Kalla's mom when I have to call her and tell her what happened. Mrs. Quince never really liked Maria."  
  
Mykalla had been politely listening to Dave, but perked her head up when she heard him mention Mrs. Quince. "Quince??!!! That's my name, I mean my mom. That's me."  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. New Gang of Friends (March 11, 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Part 8: A New Gang of Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it, otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: There are some somewhat major spoilers for Season Seven episodes.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out. Thanks to Jeannine, Clare, Nurse and Pami who have put up with me and this story for about three months now. Also thanks to Lori (www.geocities.com/sixteenozs02) for some fo the ideas for the dialogue of the first scene.  
  
Summary: Mykalla moves in with Mark and Elizabeth and is faced with difficult situtations that only she can get through with the help of her sister, Mark, and the rest of the ER Staff.  
  
  
Mykalla was sleeping in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed. Dave had brought her back up and she had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Dave," said Mark, "Can I talk to you outside?" Malucci nodded and they stepped out into hallway. "Thanks for talking to Mykalla."  
  
"Sure Dr. Greene. I'm glad I did."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You find out different things when you talk to people. My cousin Maria died today, her best friend. It was a connection that I didn't know about. We just talked for awhile. She's a cool kid."  
  
Mark looked in the window. "Yeah she is. Today was really hard on her, first Maria and then Elizabeth."  
  
"She's sixteen, she'll get over it. Sooner than you or I would." Dave went over and stood next to Mark, looking in the window. "You should probably get back in there, it looks like Dr. Corday is waking up. I gotta get going, anyhow, I'm on again at eight." He turned and started towards the elevator.  
  
"Thanks again Dave. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Dr. Greene," he called over his shoulder as he got on the elevator.  
  
Mark re-entered the room. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed staring out the window at the falling snow. She turned to the door as it opened. "Mark, I thought you went home. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, not without you," he replied.  
  
"I wish you would get some sleep, don't you have to work tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You should be the one worrying about resting. It's still early, go back to sleep," he said as he pulled the other chair up next to the bed and sat down. Elizabeth kept her eyes focused on the blanket, not wanting to catch the look in his eyes. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" She kept her gaze on the blanket.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was today. The entire way back I kept thinking what I did to cause this and how disappointed in me you would be." A few tears rolled down her checks.  
  
"Elizabeth... look at me," he said, taking her face in his hand and gently raising it so that she could look at him. "What happened today is not you fault, ok, nobody is blaming you. And no matter what happens, I would *never* be disappointed in you. I love you too much."  
  
"It's jsut that..."  
  
"No," he interrupted, "I don't want you to make excuses or try to justify yourself, you don't need to. It's really late, go back to sleep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost three."  
  
"You can still get a good four hours of sleep before your shift if you go home now," she said.  
  
"Remember New York? I'm not going home without you," he said kissing her gently.  
  
"You win, this time... Those chairs have got to be the most uncorfortable things in the wrold, here." She slid over in the bed so that he could lay down next to her. "I love you."  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mykalla tried to stay awake through her first period class, normally History was her favorite subject but there was something about this teacher. The bell rang and everyone started out the door. "Ms. Quince please stay for a minute." She turned around and approached the teahcer's desk  
  
"Ms. Quince. I don't appreciate students falling asleep in my class, especially those who are new and need to catch up."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Barnes. It's been a rough coupla days. It's won't happen again."  
  
"It better not... We need to catch you up. What point were you at in you other school?"  
  
"Umm... we finished World War II but we only talked about it for a week."  
  
"Well that's what we're starting tomorrow." The late bell for the next class rang. "You better get going. Here's a pass in case of problems."  
  
Mykalla left the room and started in the direction she thought her next class was in. She was stopped by a student in the hall. "You're really late for class."  
  
"Yeah I know, I have a pass from Mr. Barnes but I can't seem to figure out where I'm going. Do you know where Ms. Jordan's class is... 419."  
  
"That's what I'm in now. I'll take you there if you wait one minute."  
  
"Sure," she replied. He pushed open the door behind him and disappeared into the boy's bathroom. He emerged after a moment, and notioned for her to follow him.  
  
"So, you must be new here, I'm Rob Toms."  
  
"Mykalla Quince. Yeah, I just moved here this weekend."  
  
"That's cool. Where you from?"  
  
"New Jersey... what's that?" She was referring to a locker that was decorated and surrounded by flowers and candles.  
  
Rob looked at the locker and then quickly cast his glance at the floor. "That's was my friend MJ's locker. She was killed this weekend in a shooting. Everyone had made it into a memorial site for her."  
  
"Oh..." They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the door Rob prevented her from going in for a minute.  
  
"I'll walk you to your next class if you want."  
  
"That would be great. Thanks." They entered the room, Mykalla to be yelled at for being so late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mykalla over here!" yelled Rob. She found her way across the crowded cafeteria and sat down at the table with Rob and other teens. "Guys this is Mykalla. Mykalla, this is Tish, Marc, Jeff, AJ, and Rissa. Amanda will be coming soon."  
  
"Hi," said Mykalla unsure if she was welcome or not. The group responded with the typical, "Hey."  
  
"Hey guys," said Amanda when she arrived at the table, "Who's this?"  
  
Mykalla was going to introduce herself but Rob cut in. "Manda this is Mykalla. She just moved her."  
  
"Oh hi... AJ we are still going to Doc Magoo's after school, right?" Amanda asked changing the subject.  
  
"Um sure," replied AJ, "Mykalla do you want to join us?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have to call Elizabeth and tell her I won't be home right away."  
  
"Great," said Rob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anything else you need, Elizabeth?" asked Mark.  
  
"Not that I can think of," said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh yeah, can you pick up Mykalla, she and a few people from school are at Doc Magoo's."  
  
"Sure thing. Good to know she's making friends quickly... gotta go, patient."  
  
"All right. Bye Mark."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did you guys find this place?" Mykalla asked, they were sitting at the long table at Doc Magoo's.  
  
"MJ's cousin Dave works across the street and we met him here one day. We just keep coming back," replied Tish.  
  
Just then Dave walked in. "Rob!" he said as he went over to the table. "Hey man, how's it goin?"  
  
"As good as can be expected," replied Rob. "This is Mykalla."  
  
"Hi Dave," said Mykalla.  
  
"Hey Mike. How you holdin up?" How's Dr. Corday doin?"  
  
"I'm doin aiight I guess. Better than the nother night. Elizabeth went home this morning. She'll be back bustin your butt as soon as MacLucas lets her."  
  
"Great," he said sarcastically. A pager goes off and Malucci grabs his waist. "I gotta go," he said as he ran out the door.  
  
"What was that?" asked Bob.  
  
"Dave... he works with my sister and her fiancee. He's also my best friend's cousin. He was helping me get through some problems this weekend."  
  
"Oh cool," said Rob. "I gotta make a phone call, I'll be right back." He took his cell phone and went outside.  
  
As soon as he was gone Amanda turned to Mykalla. "You know, the only reason' he's being nice to you is becasue you remind him of MJ."  
  
"AMANDA, shut up!!!" said Mark, "Mykalla she doesn't mean it."  
  
"The hell I don't! I mean come one, the way she acts, the way she looks, and the accent. Damn, they could be sisters for God's sakes."  
  
"Who could be sisters?" asked Rob as he came back to the table.  
  
"Amanda thinks Mykalla reminds her of MJ, thinks they could be related or soemthing," answered Marc.  
  
Rob was stunned by this comment. "I... but... well, yeah she kinda does... maybe a little."  
  
"Who is MJ?" asked Mykalla, "I keep hearing about her but I have yet to see what she looks like."  
  
Everyone pulled out their wallets to show Mykalla their picture of MJ. "Oh..." said Mykalla, a little shocked. "May-jay," she whispered.  
  
"No, MJ," said Amanda.  
  
"I know her," she said pulling out her wallet. "I have a picture of her also. Me and Maria, MJ, have been best friends since we were little."  
  
"It can't be the same person, can it?" asked Tish staring at the two pictures. "I mean, MJ talked about someone back east all the time, but that was some guy named Mike."  
  
"Whatever. This picture doesn't even look like MJ," said Amanda, annoyed.  
  
"You know what Manda, I'm sick and tired of you being a bitch. MJ died, you acting like a jerk doesn't change that. You aren't the only person who lost someone. She was Marc's friend too, and mine and AJ's and Rob's and Tish's."  
  
Amanda looked at Rissa, shocked that the quietest one stood up to her. "Fine, I'm outta here." She tossed some money onto the table to pay for her bill and stormed out.  
  
"Isn't soemone going after her?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"Naw," replied AJ, "She won't listen when she's this pissed off. We'll call her tonight... but right now I gotta get going, I'm stuck working tonight. Bye guys." He got up to leave. "Anyone need a ride?"  
  
"Yeah we do," replied Rissa and Marc. The three left, leaving Rob, Tisha nd Mykalla.  
  
"I gotta get to work too, bye." said Tish.  
  
"Bye"  
  
Rob and Mykalla paid the bill with the money everyone chipped in and lift the diner. "So, how are you getting home?"  
  
"Mark's giving me a ride when his shift's over."  
  
"Marc left, didn't you hear him?"  
  
"Oh no, not Marc. My sister's fiancee, Mark, works at County in the ER. I should go over there, he should be getting off soon."  
  
"I'll walk you over."  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Just a little preview of what is coming ahead, not in and particular order:  
~Chapters relating to 'Survival of the Fittest' and 'April Surprises' {I think that's what it's called}  
~A trip back East for Mykalla.  
~Elizabeth and Mark's wedding.  
~Returning characters from previous seasons.) 


	9. Returning (April 2, 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Part 9: Returning  
(A month later)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it, otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: There are some somewhat major spoilers for Season Seven episodes.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out. Thanks to Jeannine, Clare, Nurse and Pami who have put up with me and this story for about three months now.   
  
Summary: Mykalla moves in with Mark and Elizabeth and is faced with difficult situtations that only she can get through with the help of her sister, Mark, and the rest of the ER Staff.  
  
  
"Call me when you get there, ok." said Elizabeth.  
  
"I will, I promise. I gotta go now," replied Mykalla. She gaver her sister and Mark a hug and turned down the boarding ramp to her plane.  
  
After she was out of sight Mark put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to lead her away. "Let's go home. She'll be back on Monday."  
  
"I know, but she's only been here a month andd she is already going home. It's wierd I'm just used to having her around."  
  
"She'll only be gone for five days. It gives us that much time to ourselves."  
  
"But we're both working."  
  
"Not anymore. I got us both cleared till Tuesday. So don't worry about anything even remotely related to County."  
  
"Thank you Mark... Shall we go home?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what are you doing there?" asked Elizabeth, she was on the phone with Mykalla.  
  
"St. John's (Mykalla's school in Jersey) has school the next two days, so I'm probably going to go to class. My parents have stuff planned the rest of the time, and I have to spend some time with my grandparents."  
  
"Sounds like you're going to be busy all weekend."  
  
"Just a bit. You aren't working too much, are you?"  
  
"I'm not working at all. Mark cleared bouth our schedules. He even went as far as to take the batteries out of our pagers."  
  
"Smart man. I gotta go, mom's calling me. Talk to you before I leave."  
  
"All right, bye."  
  
Mykalla hung up the phone and headed towards the living room where her mom was sitting. "You off the phone now?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I was thinking. Since you and dad have to work tomorrow and Friday can I got to school?"  
  
"Sure, but when are you going to see your grandparents."  
  
"You're both working on Monday and I don't have to fly back till six. I'll spend the day with them."  
  
"Fine go. Call Chris and get the bus at her house."  
  
"Allright."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are you going to pull this one off?" asked Chris on the bus Thursday morning.  
  
"Easy. I'm going to follow my schedule and see how many people notice that I am there. I got the uniform so I won't stand out too much," replied Mykalla.  
  
"Good luck, you might need it."  
  
They got off the bus at the school and headed to the locker room. "Chris, I'm gonna disappear till first period. See you in Spanish."  
  
"Aiight, see you later."  
  
Mykalla left the crowded locker room and headed towards the science wing. No one would be there this early except for a few teachers. She entereed the bio lab and sat down on one of the desks. "Hey Ms. Will."   
  
Her back was turned to Mykalla but she was able to respond. "Ms. Quince, get off that desk and use a chair." She turned around when she realized what she had just said. "Mike, what are you doing here? Aren't you in Chicago?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm living with my sister, but I had a long weekend and came home for a few days."  
  
"It's great to have you back. It hasn't been the same without you."  
  
Mykalla laughed. "That's because you don't see me at least four times a day."  
  
"True. So what are you doing today?"  
  
"Following my schedule, and waiting to see who notices."  
  
"That should be interesting... you should get going if you want to get to first period on time."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later."  
  
Mykalla left the bio room and fought her way through the crowded hallway and snuck into her English classroom. She sat down in the back next to her friend John. He looked upwhen she sat down. "Mike?!?!? Hey. Mr. Johansen is gonna flip when he see you."  
  
"Yeah well keep it down ok. I wanna see his reaction when he realizes I'm here."  
  
"Fine M. But after the stunt you pulled before you left I don't think he'll forget your face. He'll notice you right away."  
  
"You have to admit, it was a high quality stunt. One of my best ever."  
  
"*The* best ever. I can't believe you got the timing perfect."  
  
"Yep. The dismissal bell started the clock. Five minutes after I was gone... my name written on the windshield of his prozed Camaro."  
  
"It took him six hors to wash it off, what did you use?"  
  
"Soap, mixed with food coloring. Ms. Will hooked me up with a chemical that made it semi-permanent. Shh... here he comes."  
  
A tall gentleman in his fifties entered the room carrying a briefcase. (He had and "I am the teacher, understand!" attitude about him.) "All right. Everyone stop your idle chatter and face front. I want all of you to pass your homework up. There's a lot that needs to be doen so no interruptions.  
  
The class did as they were told, and got out their notebooks as well. "So, we left off with the premise behind Catcher in the Rye. Seeing as you all read it... can anyone tell me what Salinger mean by calling the main character this? In the back."  
  
"Holden was struggling with not only his parents but with his mental sanity. His idea of becoming this Catcher in the Rye was a way to escape from his troubles and be in control of things," answered Mykalla.  
  
"Interesting analysis, Ms. Quince. I am glad you have finally decided to come to class. Now, tel me what is a Catcher in the Rye."  
  
"Holden described it as the final baracade. He stood at teh edge of a cliff where children wehre playing in a field of rye. His job was to catch the kids if they went to close to the edge.:  
  
"Correct, but not the answer I was looking for. Would anyone else like to explain it to me?"  
  
Class continued as it normally would. Mr. Johansen didn't seem to notice anything strange about Mykalla's presence. After his lesson on Salinger, they spent the last five minutes of class talking about the prank she pulled with his Camaro.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mykalla and Chris walked back to Mike's house from teh bus stop. "So, how was your day? Did people notice you?"  
  
"Some did," replied Mykalla. "Johansen spent the last five minutes talking about my job on his Camaro."  
  
"WOW. He was pissed when he saw it."  
  
"He seemed to find it humorous. Mrs. Warren didn't notice untill after class when I came up to her. Everyone else picked up rather quickly."  
  
"I figured they would." They arrived at Mykalla's house. Mykalla played the answering machine. The first two messages were telemarketers, and then a reminder from her mom to take dinner out of the fridge. The last message was from Mark.  
  
"Mykalla, me and Elizabeth are going away for the weekend. Well... she doesn't know wuite yet so if you talk to her don't say anything. We'll leave tomorrow morning, after that if you want to reach us call our cell phones. Thanks. See you when you get back."  
  
"He sound cute. Is he?" asked Chris.  
  
Mykalla almost fell out of her chair when she heard this. "MARK?!?!!?" she sputted. "Mark's engaged... to my sister even."  
  
"So? If he's cute he' cute, whether he's engaged or not. Come on, what's he like? I know Elizabeth ahs good taste and everything, but you'd be more honest."  
  
Mykalla knew she wasn't going to win this arguement. "He's probably one of the last decent guys left. I guess he;s cute, in the brother sort of way... I really couldn't tell you."  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to just see for myself."  
  
"yeah, what what?"  
  
"I have spring break next week and I was planning on going to Chicago to visit. That was before I knew you were coming here."  
  
"Really? That's soo cool. Did you make any plans yet? Like hotel or airfare?"  
  
"Not yet M. Mom was going to talk to Elizabeth."  
  
"She didn't make any plans yet, great. I'll call Elizabeth before she leaves and see if you can stay with us." Mykalla picked up the phone and dialed her sister's number. After a ten minute conversation she put the phone down and started flipping through the yellow pages. She found the number she was looking for and dialed it. Another conversation started, this one resulting in Mykalla using her credit card to order something. She finished, and hung up the phone. "Six pm Monday night, Newark to O'Hare. you're staying with us, no questions about it. We'll deal with your home flight later."  
  
To Be Continued 


	10. Happy Birthday (April 13, 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Chapter 10: Happy Birthday.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any of the characters that are mentioned in this story, except for Maria and Mykalla which are purly fictional. If you do not like this story please be a responsible reader and review it, otherwise I will not know what you have to say. WARNING: There are some somewhat major spoilers for Season Seven episodes.   
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so bear with me, I am still trying to figure everything out. Thanks to Jeannine, Clare, Nurse and Pami who have put up with me and this story for about three months now.   
  
Summary: Mykalla moves in with Mark and Elizabeth and is faced with difficult situtations that only she can get through with the help of her sister, Mark, and the rest of the ER Staff.  
  
Ten chapters, you know what that means? Time for a recap.  
Previously on ER:  
*Mark this is my kid sister Mykalla. ~Elizabeth  
*Maria, Johnson, she was in the ER yesterday. ~Mark  
*Dr. Corday is in exam 6 with pre-term labor.  
*My cousin Maria died today, {Mykalla's} best freind. ~Dave  
*Mykalla this is Tish, Marc, Jeff, AJ, and Rissa. ~Rob  
  
  
  
Chris had left the day before. Mykalla was home with Elizabeth, one being on a long weekend, the other on maternity leave. Mykalla had spent the last three days keeping Elizabeth home and away from the hospital. Elizabeth had finally given in and decided to take it easy as she had originally planned.  
  
Mykalla was getting ready, running around trying to clean everything up, before Rob showed up. They had unofficially started relationship with each other, much to the disapproval of Mykalla's mother. Elizabeth seemed to like him, so it didn't matter to much to Mykalla what her mom thought.  
  
"Mykalla, you better hurry up," Elizabeth yelled up the stairs. "Rob will be here any minute."  
  
"I'm coming. I'm alreay and everything. I just can't find one of the movies. Do oyu know where I put Psycho?" Mykalla yelled back from upstairs.  
  
"It's down here next to the TV with the rest of them." Just then the doorbell ran, and Elizbaeth went to answer it. "Hi ROb, ocme on in. Mykalla will be down in a minute. She just trying to find some last minute things."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Corday." He recieved a funny look form Elizabeth. "Sorry... Elizabeth. This is for you and Doct.. Mark."  
  
"Thank you Rob."  
  
Maykalla came downstairs. "Hey Rob. We're just staying in right. You don't mind if Elizbaeth and Mark watch the movies with us?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Great, Mark should be back with the pizzas soon."  
  
Mark arrived ten minutes later with dinner. The four of them say down to enjoy the evening in.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
At about one, Elizabeth woke up. All four had fallen asleep watching a movie. She got off the couch slowly, not wanting to wake Mark. She went into the kitchen to call Rob'd mom. She waited as the phone rang on the other end. "Hello, Mrs. Toms. This is Elizabeth Corday, Mykalla's sister. I didn't know what tiem was supposed to be home, but if he's late I take full resposibility for it."  
  
"Oh he's not late yet," replied Mrs. Toms. "he really doesn't have a set time he should be home. I just want him come home when he says he is."  
  
"Well, that's why I'm calling. We were watching some movie and the four of us fell asleep on the couch. I really don't want to have to wake them, but if you want him to come home, I'll get him up."  
  
Mrs. Toms considered this for a moment but decided against it. "No that's ok. Just so I know where he is. Let him sleep, unless it's a burden for you."  
  
"Oh no, not at all. I called to keep you informed. Goodnight Mrs. Toms."  
  
"Goodnight Ms. Corday."  
  
Elizabeth hung up the phone and went back into the living room. She turned the TV off and spred a blanket over the two teens. Mykalla stirred slightyl. "Elizabeth, what time is it?"  
  
"It's after one. just go bak to sleep."  
  
"Rob's got to get home. His mom'll flip."  
  
Elizabeth stopped her from waking Rob up. "I talked to his mom already. He's spending the night. Just go back to sleep."  
  
Mykalla leaned back agianst Rob's chest and fell back to sleep. Elizabeth pulled the blanket back up over them and went over to the other couch where Mark was sleep, and laid down on the couch with him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So I heard Rob spent the night at your place this weekend."  
  
"yes, Jeff, he did." We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie," replied Mykalla. They were at their lockers Monday morning. "And if you are thinking what I know you are, no we didn't." The bell rang for first period, and the two said their goodbyes and headed to their first period classes.  
  
The school day passed quickly and Mykalla soon found herself in Rob's car on the way to County. "Half day tomorrow," said Rob. "You wanna come over afterschool?"  
  
"I would but I promised Elizabeth that I owuld help her with wedding stuff. I can probably get out a little later." They pulled up to County and Rob stopped the car. Mykalla got out and went around to the driver's side where Rob had rolled down his window. "Thanks fo the ride. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
He leaned out the window to kiss her goodbye. "I'll drive you anywhere you need to go. Talk to you later." She approached the doors and waved so that Rob would leave. After his car could no longer be seen, she entered the ER and went to find Mark. She saw Carter standing at the desk and went over to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Carter," she said, standing next to him.  
  
"Hey Mike, what's up?" he replied.  
  
"Not much. I'm actually here to help Mark plan Elizabeth's birthday present. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
Carter quickly checked teh schedule, "He just got off a few minutes ago. Try the lounge."  
  
"Thanks Carter." Mykalla entered the lounge where Mark was waiting for her. "Hey Mark. So what are we doing?"  
  
"That's the problem," he replied. "I don't know. I want it to be something special. Something that she'll remember."  
  
"And you want me to help you, I see." They were quiet for a minute. "Well..." started Mykalla. "Let's knock out what you don't want to get, narrow the field a little."  
  
"So the whole jewelry thing has been done. I would take her somewhere but I don't think she's up for travel right now."  
  
Mykalla thought about this for a moment. "that's not a bad idea."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Plan a nice vacation. Something special though, not a normal one. It would be great, especially since a honeymoon is a little delayed."  
  
"We're not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"True but... plan it for the summer. I just had a great idea! Where hasn't she been since, well, since she moved here?"  
  
Mark was slightly confussed as to where Mykalla was talking about. "I'm not sure... oh! I get it. Hey, that's a great idea. She'd love it."  
  
"i think so. You want me to help you get all the plans squared away?"  
  
"Yeah thanks. I'l deal with the airlines, ummm you..."  
  
"How about a place to say?" suggested Mykalla.  
  
"Right... call Charles or Isabelle first and see where they suggest."  
  
The two sat down next to the staff phone and started to plan the trip.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"A week at Isabelle's and a week at Charles's. They wouldn't let you stay at a hotel," said Mykalla. It was about a week later, and the day of Elizabeth's birthday. Mark was giving Mykalla a ride to school so that they could discuss the final details of Elizabeth's gift.  
  
"I didn't think they would. We thought of everything, right?" replied Mark.  
  
"I think so. The only thing is to figure out what we're doing tonight."  
  
"My shift ends at four, so I'll go home and make dinner. Elizabeth thinks I'm working till like six, maybe later. If oyu and Rob get there at three thrity and keep her out of the kitchen it should be a great surprise."  
  
"That hsould be easy enough, I think." They finished discussing the final plans just in time for Mykalla to get to school.  
  
"i'll see you later tonight," said Mark as Mykalla got out of the car. "And don't let anything on... Elizabeth is under the impression we forgot her birthday."  
  
"So, technically it's a surprise party. I'll warn Rob not to say anything. See ya later."  
  
Mark watched Mykalla head into the building and then start towards County. About halfway there, he decided to call Elizabeth. "Hello?" said Elizbaeth on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey. I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.  
  
"No really. What's up?"  
  
"Just calling to talkt to you about tonight."  
  
Maybe he didn't forget she thought. "What about tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I have to cover for Luka for a bit. So I won't be home till at least seven more like eight. Mykalla and Rob are coming home after school gets out."  
  
"Oh..." she said a little disappointed. "Fine, I'll see you later then. Do you want me to wait for you for dinner, or should we eat?"  
  
"If you would, wait. I'll bring something special home."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mark was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Mykalla had convinced Elizabeth to take a nap for awhile so that she and Rob could finish the icing on the cake. By five thirty everything was set up and Rob ran upstairs to wake up Elizabeth. Mark pushed the door open just enough so that he could see when they were coming.  
  
When they reacehd the bottom of the stairs Rob made Elizabeth close her eyes and led her to the kitchen door. Mark took her hands and guided her the rest of the way to the table. "Dr. Corday, welcome to Chez Greene... you cna open your eyes Elizabeth." She did as she was told and gasped at the layout in front of her. They had converted the kitchen table into a romantic table for four, complete with candle lighting. Mark came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Happy Birthday," he whispered into her hair. She was still quiet from the shock. "Shall we sit down?" he asked her. She only nodded in agreement, still not finding her voice. Mark and Rob pulled out the chairs of their respective dates. Before sitting down, Mark went over to the oven where dinner was waiting and brought it over to the table. "I suggest the house special" he siad placing a steaming plate in fornt of her and in fornt of the others. "Cornish game hens."  
  
They ate is relative silence, Elizabeth still in shock. After dinner, Mykalla cleared the dinner plates and grabbed the dessert plates as Rob grabbed the cake. They completed the ceremonial singing and cake was dished out. "Do you want your gift now, or later?" Mykalla asked.  
  
"You mean there's more?" asked Elizabeth taken back. "This is too much." Mykalla left the room and returned with a long flatbox, which she handed to Mark.  
  
"Elizabeth, this is from the three of us, with a little help from your parents." He handed the box to her. She looked at the box in her hands and then at the faces around the table. "Go ahead, open it."  
  
She looked at him another moment and then slowly slid the bow off the box. She paused slightly before taking the lid off. Inside lay a folded piece of paper and an envelope. She picked them both up and looked towards Mark to see which she should look at first.   
  
"The envelope" replied Mark.  
  
She nodded slightly and put the paper back in the box. Holding the envelope in both hands she slid it open. she withdrew teh United Airlines envelope and opened it. Inside were three round trip plane tickets to London's Heathro Airport. Elizabeth gasped. "Oh Mark," she said when she regained her voice. "Th...thank you. ALl of you..."  
  
"Read the letter," said Mykalla.  
  
Elizabeth opened it and read...  
  
~Elizabeth~  
Mark wanted to give you something special for your birthday and asked for my help.   
Now that we've probably shocked you speechless lets talk about what you hold in your hands.   
The three of you get to spend two weeks in London; one week with your father and one week with your mother. (They wouldn't dream of letting you stay in a hotel.)  
We already talked to Kerry and Romano, and you both have those two weeks off. Me and Rob will personally see that they are not revoked.  
I am a little sorry that I will not be going with you, but this is your trip and I don't want to interfere.  
I hope you enjoy every minute of it.  
Happy Birthday Lizbet.  
~LUV~  
Mykalla  
PS- and Rob!  
  
A few tears formed in Elizbaeth eyes as she finished reading the note. She paused for a mometn, quickly re-reading it. "Thank you so much. I really don't know what to say. This is incredible. Thank you."  
  
Mark stood up and went behind Elizabeth. He wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Birthday Elizabeth."  
  
To Be Continued 


	11. Get Me to the Church On Time (April 20,...

Enter A Stranger  
Chapter 11: Get Me to the Church On Time  
  
Disclaimer: The same as all the others.  
  
Warning: There are major spoilers. If you haven't seen season seven up through "Where the Heart Is" and you don't want to know what is going on I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Note: 1. I got rid of the summary in this part because if you have read this far you know what the story is about. 2. Sorry that the last one was so long, I had a thought and couldn't stop (I don't get many thoughts so I take them when I can). To make up for lost time I am going to skip straight to the wedding which I placed a week later. If anyhtign important happened I'll fill the details in within the context or dialogue.  
  
  
Story:  
  
"Elizabeth, you have to calm down," said Mykalla. Elizabeth was pacing back and forth across the kitchen.   
  
"It is the morning of my wedding, you expect me to be calm?!" she replied. "I have to make sure everything is still going as planned tonight, shower, change, do my hair and all that stuff. And my mother will be here in less than two hours." She stopped pacing and leaned back against the counter. "I have only seven hours to get everythign done. I can't believe Mark went to work today."  
  
Mykalla aprouched Elizabeth and put her arms around her, allowing Elizabeth to rest her head on her shoulder. "You have to calm down. Why don't you go upstairs and just lay down across your bed. Don't worry about anything for a few hours. I'llc all the flourist and the minister and whoever else you're worried about."  
  
"Thank you... maybe I am getting a little over worried about everything. I think I will go lay down for a while," she replied going towards the stairs. "What about my mother?"  
  
"Rob's going to the airport as we speak. Go on Lizbet, go get some rest." Elizabeth trudged up the steps. "When Rob gets back we're going to go pick up lunch," Mykalla called up the stairs after her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just a salad or soemthing like that. Wake me when mummy gets here."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey babe," said Rob giving Mykalla a Quick kiss when he returned from the airport. He put down the suitcases and held the door open for Isabelle.   
  
"Thank you," she said. "Mykalla, how are you?"  
  
"Good. It's been a long time Isabelle," she replied. "This si my boyfriend Rob. Rob, Isabelle Corday."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Corday," said Rob as they shook hands.  
  
"You too, young man. Thank you for the ride. Now, where's my daughter?"  
  
"She's upstairs. We are going to pick up lunch, would you like something?"  
  
"Just a sandwhich, thank you, if you would. Where upstairs?"  
  
"I'll show you." Mykalla led Isabelle up the stairs leaving Rob in the front hall. She returned a few minutes later. She wrapped her arms around his necka nd lowered her lips to his.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Rob after the kiss ended.  
  
"Mykalla just smiled. "For picking up Isabella and everything else that you have been doing the past few days."  
  
"Oh ok," he replied kissing her again. "Let's go pick up lunch."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mark, you're still here?" asked Kovac. "Isn't the wedding today?"  
  
"Yeah, at four. Elizabeth wanted to follow the tradition of not seeing her on the day of the wedding, so I decided to come in and work a shift. It's only one, I'm not signing out till three so that I can get ready in time."  
  
"Oh. I have labs to run, I'll se you later. Tell Elizabeth congratulations for me, sorry I couldn't go."  
  
"I'll make sure I tell her." Luka went to the elevator as Mark turned back to the chart he was working on. He signed the bottom and put it in the discharge bin. "Randi, if anyone needs me I'll be in the lounge." Randi look up form her Vogue magazine at the mention of her name. She snapped her gum in reply and went back to her 'work'. Mark entered the lounge and decided that he should call Mykalla. He dialed her cell phone, just in case Elizabeth answered at home. Mykalla picked up right before the answering message came kicked on. "Hey Mike. You aren't near Elzabeth right now right?"  
  
"No Mark, me and Rob went to go pick up lunch. What's up? You're not calling to back out, right?" she said jokingly.  
  
"No," he replied laughing. "I just called to make sure everyone's still sane. You still are I hope."  
  
"We are now. Elizabeth was driving herself crazy earlier, but seh's calmed down now."  
  
"Really. Is Isabel in yet?"  
  
"Yeah. So who knows how long she'll stay calm."  
  
Mark chuckled slightly. "She'll be fine. You and Rob might have to hold her back but..."  
  
"True... hey I gotta go. We're back home so...."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. 4 o'clock, remember."  
  
"I will. Do you think I would miss today?"  
  
"Not particularly. Bye Mark."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"He'll be here Elizabeth, don't worry," said Isbaelle. It was a half hour after the wedding was supposed to start and Mark was nowhere to be found. "He wouldn't miss this."   
  
The door to the bridal room opened and Elizabeth perked up as Mykalla and Rob walked in. "Well?" seh asked. "Is he here?"  
  
Mykalla slowly shook her head. "Elizabeth," said Rob," he'll be here, trust me. Maybe he got stuck in traffic, some of the roads are a mess right now."  
  
"Yeah," jumped in Mykalla. "He's probably on his way."  
  
When Mykalla finished saying this there was a knock at the door, Rob turned to open it hoping that it was news that Mark had finally arrived. "Is this a private party or can anyone come in?" asked the man at the door.   
  
Elizabeth recognized the voice right away. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't think I would miss my own daughter's wedding do you?" asked Charles Corday, greeting his daughter with a hug.  
  
"Of course not. It's just... nevermind. You're here that's all the matters. You know Mykalla, right daddy?" she said.  
  
He turned to face Mykalla and Rob. "Ive spoken with her a couple times. It's nice to finally see you Mykalla. How are you?"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Charled. I'm doing good," replied Mykalla. "Rob and I will go see if we cna locate Mark," seh said to Elizabeth. She and Rob closed the door behind them, allowing Elizabeth to spend some time with her parents.  
  
She and Rob went outside and stood under the overhang so they wouldn't get wet. "Oh gog, where is he?" Mykalla thought alloud. She leaned her head agaisnt the wall in frustration.  
  
Rob started to rub her shoulders to releave some of the tension. "Come here," he said gently turning her around and pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be fine. He jus thad to take a trama so ot stuck in traffic or somethign like that. He'll be here."  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about convincing," she said into his shoulder.  
  
"Who Elizabeth?" he asked not expecting answer.  
  
"Well, yeah. With all they've been through..."  
  
"Exactly Mike," he interrupted. "They've been through a lot together. He won't back out now.. Why don't you try to call him if it would make you feel better."  
  
Mykalla pulled back from Rob only enough so that she could dig her phone out of her purse. She dialed Mark's cell phone number, which had no answer. "Let me try County." She dialed the number for the ER adn waited for soemone to pick up. After about six rings Chuni picked up.  
  
"ER"  
  
"Hey Chuni, it's Mykalla."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Um, I'm looking for Mark. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"He's not here," she replied. "I think he and Dr. Benton left like five minutes ago to get to the chapel."  
  
"Oh ok, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Hey if you can't get him page him 911 and the number here. I'll have him call you."  
  
"Ok. Here's my cell number... 579-6053."  
  
"6.0.5.3. Got it. Good luck Mike."  
  
"Thanks Chuni," Mykalla put her phone back in her purse, leaving it on in case Mark tried to get in touch with her. "Let's go for a ride, ok?"  
  
Rob looked at her a little confussed. "You sure you don't want to stay around here?"  
  
"Can we just go sit in the car or something?" she asked again.  
  
"Fine," he replied putting his arm around her and leading her to his car. They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Rob couldn't take it anymore. He turned on the lights in the car just ion time to see Mykalla wipe the few tears form her eyes. "Mykalla what's bothering you? This is more than Mark not showing up yet, isn't it?" Mykalla sat not wanting to respond. "Mykalla, come on."  
  
"Everything's just building up. It's just... one of those days I guess. Let's not talk about it ok."  
  
"Mike... ok fine. IF that's what you want."  
  
"No it's just... I'm more worried about grades when they get mailed out tomorrow."  
  
"You'll do fine. They're only grades."  
  
"But they're not *only* grades. They are what allow me stay here in Chicago or make me move back home. And when the grading period ended two weeks ago I still ahdn't had everything made up form when I transferred."  
  
"Didn't some teachers say that they wouldn't hold it against you? I know Ms. Jordan's cool about that kind of stuff."  
  
"Yeah she is, ans Señora Brushelli is the same way, but Mr. Barnes..."  
  
"... is a pompous arogent jerk," finished Rob, causing Mykalla to laugh slightly. "Don't worry aobut him."  
  
"It's not him that is bothering me. It's my mom's reaction to what grade he would give me. She's just looking fora reason to make me move back home." Mykalla phone started to ring, "Hold on Rob." She dug her phone out of her purse to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi ChunI, what's up..... ok..... I'll make sure they know..... about twenty minutes.... ok yeah I will..... allright, bye Chuni."  
  
"I take it that was Chuni?" asked Rob jokingly.  
  
"Yeah. Mark went back to the ER with an ambulence from an accident. He's changing and leaving now."  
  
"So this should start soon then," asked Rob.  
  
"In about a half hour. Let's go in and tell Elizabeth."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Elizabeth," said Mykalla as she opened the door to the bridal room. "Mark's here. He said to give him five minutes." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood up. She took a few deep breaths and just look at Mykalla for a moment. "What Lizbet?"  
  
"I've spent the last hour and a half worrying about where Mark was," replied Elizabeth. "And now that he's here, I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life."  
  
"What, you nervous? I'd be more nervous stepping into that operating room everyday. Some of the things you've done in there I would nbever be able to do, even if I wanted to."  
  
"That's different," she replied. "I've been doing that for so long now that it's almsot natural. This is totally new."  
  
"And it's not new too him?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"Well, no. I mean, he was married to Jen, he's been through this before."  
  
Mykalla was silent for a minute, trying to come up with the best response. "But he's never married *you*..."  
  
Mykalla was interrupted by a knock at the door and Charles walked in. "Is my little girl ready?" he asked offering Elizabeth his arm. "Shall we?" Elizabeth nodded sheepishly.  
  
Mykalla followed them out the door. She turned to go to the pews but stopped and faced Elizabeth. "That's the difference Lizbet." She turned to head to her seat.  
  
"Mike," called Elizabeth stopping her. "Thank you."  
  
"Get outta here. We've waited long enough for Mark." Mykalla got to her seat just in time for the start of the procession.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Thank you to: Jeannine for helping me when I got stuck (Damn writer's block), Clare who contantly read my latest paragraphs through Algebra class, Nurse who has given me some ideas, and Pmami who helps to proofread and edit. Thanks to all you guys for putting up with this entire story. 


	12. Attack of the Heart (April 28 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Part 12: Attack of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.  
Thanks: The people I have previosuly mentioned.  
Spoliers: A shit load.  
Notes: Not at the moment.  
  
  
"Do you want me to open it or do you want to do the honors?"  
  
"You do it Elizabeth, I can't," replied Mykalla. "I'm too nervous." Elizabeth opened the envelope and took out the paper. Her facal expression didn't change as she read over it. "God, give me something."  
  
"You didn't fail anything. It looks like the only thing that might give you a problem is history," she said handing the paper to Mykalla.  
  
She read over it quickly. "That *jerk*!! I can't believe he did that. Barnes actually gave me an incomplete."  
  
"What does an incomplete mean?"  
  
"I don't have a grade. There isn't enough work for him to give me a complete grade for the grading period. My mother will have a fit. Maybe I should go start packing now, becasue once she sees this I know I won't be living here any longer."  
  
"It's not going to come to that, ok. I'll talk to her when she calls. All you need to do is make up the work to get a grade, right?"  
  
"I don't know Elizabeth. Barnes is an asshole."  
  
Mark pushed the back door open and quietly entered the kitchen. Mykalla and Elizabeth turned towards him when they heard the door creak. "Did I come in at a bad time?" he asked noticing the tears that had started to build in Mykalla's eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"What's going on?!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!! I'll tell you what's going on..." yelled Mykalla.  
  
"MIKE! CALM DOWN!" interrupted Elizabeth. Mykalla stopped ranting ans stared at Elizabeth in shock. She stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. "Mike got her grades in the mail today, and seh's a little upset," she said to Mark.  
  
"I'll say," he replied. "They couldn't have been that bad. Let me see." She handed the paper that Mykalla threw on the island to Mark. He read through it quietly. "History?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's afraid that her mom's going to make her move back home."  
  
"An incomplete is a rough grade to get. Especially if you need grades."  
  
"She thinks it's because of her transfer. The guy is suposively a royal pain to all of his students."  
  
"The only thing she can do, is try to talk to this guy. I hope her mom doesn't react the same way she did, it could get ugly."  
  
"Mark, this is funny. She's really upset."  
  
"I know, Elizabeth, I know. But there isn't anything that you can say to her right now to change the way she feels. She's not going to stop being upset until she is able to talk to her mom and is told that she can stay here. So let her be upset for a little while, ok.?"  
  
"I don't like to see her this way. When she gets upset, she can get really upset. I jsut don't want her to do something rash," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"I don't like her to be this way either, but we can't do anything about it. This is between her and her mother, and her and her teacher. Let them handle it."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello... oh hi mom," said Mykalla nervously after she picked up the phone. It had been two days since she had recieved her grades in the mail, and she was dreading a conversation with her mother about them.  
  
"Don't oh hi mom me," yelled Jill in response, sounding more than a little annoyed. "NOW what is this, huh, what the hell is this?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you have mom."  
  
"Don't play dumb. This report card. What is with this? An incomplete?!?? I told you no slacking."  
  
"I know mom, but...."  
  
"No buts," interrupted Jill, "You know the rules, all B's."  
  
"Mom it's just..."  
  
"*NO!* You know what your father told you. I suggest you start organizing yourself."  
  
"But mom, you..."  
  
"NO! This is the end of this discussion. Just wait till your father gets home."  
  
"Yes mother. Good bye," said Mykalla before hanging up the phone. She crashed down on her bed and screamed, "ARRRGGGGG!!!"  
  
Mark heard her scream from his bedroom and ran into Mykalla's room. "Mike, you all right? I heard you screaming."  
  
"Frustration. That was my mother on the phone, and it wasn't the best conversation in the world. I don't even think it was a conversation, just her yelling at me."  
  
"Oh, everythign ok? You're not going home, are you?"  
  
"My mom says that I should start 'geting organized', which to her means everything in boxes ready to go. I have to wait for my father to get home, and talk to him."  
  
"Go out for awhile," suggested Mark. "Call Rob, and go soemwhere to get your mind off things."  
  
"I would but, he's visiting his grandparents this weekend. He won't be home till late tomorrow night. I'll just crash here." Mykalla plopped back on the bed as the phone started ringing. Elizabeth picked it up downstairs. "Mark," she yelled. "It's for you."  
  
Mark picked up the phone in Mykalla's room. "Hello?"  
  
"Mark," said Kerry on the other end of the line. "Where are you? We've been pagin you for fifteen minutes, why haven't you called in?"  
  
Mark grabbed his pager off his waist and hit it a couple times. "the batteries must have died, Kerry. What's going on?"  
  
"We're being slammed, and we're shot a few nurses and two docs. Do you think you can come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Kerry."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Afternoon Dr. Greene. We got a real bad MVA coming in in five, can you grab it?"  
  
"It'll take it Lydia," replied Mark closing the door to his locker. "Mike, you know your wya around here, just stay away form the tramas ok." Mark left the lounge followed by Mykalla. He head to the ambulance bay to wait for the MVA to pull up.  
  
Myklla went to the ad mit desk and sat down next to Randi. Randi popped her gum as she looked up from her Cosmo. "Hey kid. Why you so down? Rob didn't dump you, did he?"  
  
"No," replied Mykalla. "We're still together, over a month now. He's visiting his grandparents in Milwalkee for the weekend."  
  
"Well, relationships are about the end of my expertise. But what's on your mind Mike, I've never seen you like this."  
  
"I gotta move back home."  
  
"What!?!?!? Why? You can't leave, what about your boyfriend?"  
  
"My ashole history teacher gave me an incomplete, which is not acceptable to my parents. I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Allright kid. Want to hear the latest gossip?" asked Randi raising her eyebrows in hinting.  
  
"Always," replied Mykalla. leaning in closer to hear everything.  
  
"Ok so, it turns out that the girl Carter's been seeing, Rena, she's supposivly only..."  
  
"Twenty," interrupted Mykalla. "That's old news Randi, come on. You got to have soemthing good."  
  
"Go easy on me, ok, I jsut got on like twenty mintues ago. I haven't had the chance to talk to Haleh or Chuni yet."  
  
"Sorry. Any new cuties around here." The two continued talking about the guys of the ER as the patients mulled around.  
  
"MIKE!" yelled Mark form the top of a gurney that he was givnig CPR on. "Help push this to Trama 2." Mykalla ran to the other side of the gurney aand began pushign as the paramedic began running off the stats. "White male aage unknown. Found collapsed and un conscience in someone's driveway. No I.D. Pulse 90 over 60. Breathing staggard, didn't intabate, put oxygen mask on in the rig."  
  
They entered the trama roon and stopped the gurney. "Ok on my count. 1... 2... 3..." said Mark lifting the stretcher. "Get me a pulse ox, CBC, Chem 7, blood gas, portable chest and and EKG. ANd let's see if we can get an ID and a relative." Mark noticed Mykalla still standing in the corner. "Thanks for the help Mike. Go back to the desk." Mykalla stood in silence starring at the man on the gurney. "Mike, go on. Get out of here."  
  
"Barnes," she said barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
"What?" asked Mark.  
  
"It's Barnes," she said louder.  
  
"Allright, we got a positive ID, John Barnes, see if you can get in contact with a relative." Turning yo Mykalla, "Thanks Mike. Go find Lydia or Amira, we need a little help in here."  
  
Mykalla left the room in search of one of the nurses. after looking for five minutes and after not finding either of them she returned to the room. "I couldn't find them, cna i od anything?"  
  
"Grab a pair of gloves and hand me the print out from the EKG." Mykalla ripped the paper off the machine and passed it to Mark. "OK, call CICU, 4511, and tell them to free a bed. He's stable so I'm going to move him now."  
  
Mykalla hung up the phone and turned to face the now empty trama room. "Shit."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So now what, huh?" Mykalla asked Elizabeth and Mark. They had come back from County and were sitting in the living room trying to figure out how to keep Mykalla in Chicago. "With Barnes laid up with a heart attack, I can't make up an work I missed."  
  
"You'll be fine Mike," said Mark. "You said it yourself, your dad is more understanding that your mother."  
  
"That's right." added Elizabeth. "As much as Jill doesn't trust me, Richard does. Once you explain the situation to him, he'd bound to let you stay."  
  
"I hope so," replied Mykalla. "I don't want to go home."  
  
"Mykalla, we'll deal with your parents when they call," said Elizabeth compassionatly.  
  
"You're over stressing yourself," continued Mark. "Everything will be fine." Mykalla stiffled a yawn, and shrugged her shoulders. "You haven't been getting much sleep these past few days have you?"  
  
Mykalla just shook her head in response. "I've been too nervous."  
  
"Go lay down for awhile, we'll wake you for dinner." Mykalla got up slowly and trudged up the stairs."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
"Mr. Barnes, I'm Dr. Greene," MArk siad picking up the chart and looking through it.  
  
"You're not my normal doctor, who are you?" asked the man in the bed.  
  
Mark looked up from the chart. "Hmm.. no I'm not the cardiologist. I was the ER doctor when they brought you in. I'm just following up."  
  
"i've been out of the ER for three days, a little late for that, don't you think?"  
  
"I've been involved in a fight with my sister-in-law's parents," replied Mark.  
  
"oh the in-laws," replied Barnes with a laugh. "I alwasy hate those fights."  
  
"Yeah," responded Mark with a polite chuckle. "Not my in-laws, luckily, it's a wierd situation."  
  
"What's the fight, anythign good?"  
  
"Oh yeah. My wife's kid sister is living with us. She has to have a certain set of grades to stay out here. And she got her grades a few days ago."  
  
"Let me guess, less than par."  
  
"Big time. Her history teacher gave her an incomplete. But he's out of commission for awhile, so she can't find out what she's missing. M's mother is over-reacting and we're trying to keep M in Chicago."  
  
"Oh I see what this is. Look Dr. Greene, I gave Mykalla the grade she deserved. I don't know why you're here, but I usually talk to my students about their grades to their face. Not through some doctor."  
  
"Mr. Barnes," said Mark turning to face the man fully. "I don't know what your impression of this conversation is, but I'm only trying to help my kid sister out. She really likes it here, and she and my wife are really close, ok. Goodbye sir." Mark dropped the chart and left the room. He rode down to the ER and turned towards the ad mit desk.  
  
He walked only a few steps before Randi ran into him, literally. "Dr. Grenne," she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What is it Randi?"  
  
"Mike called... We've been trying to find you for over ten minutes."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"She wouldn't say. She said you should get home right now."  
  
"I'm going. Tell Kovac I have an emergency at home" Mark ran into the lounge, grabbed his keys, and started home.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
(Left you in a lsight cliffhanger huh? What's going on? Only I know. Well I don't quite know yet, totally. But whatever's going on, should be interesting.) 


	13. Sorry no title.

Enter A Stranger  
Part 13: Untitled  
  
Disclaimer and that stuff: Done in the previous Twelve chapters.  
  
  
"Mykalla... Elizabeth. Where are you?" Mark called as he ran into the house.  
  
"In the kitchen," responded Mykalla from the other room. Mark ran through the house and into the kitchen. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor with her back agaisnt the fridge.  
  
He knelt down on the floor in front of Elizabeth, who was obviously in some pain. "Elizabeth, what's going on?"  
  
Elizabeth jsut bit her lip, mostly in pain. "I think we better go..."  
  
"Oh... oohh, right," replied Mark helping her up. Mykalla ran to the other room and grabbed Elizabeth's purse and backpack. Mark was already helping Elizabeth into the when Mykalla handed him the bags. "Can you stay here for a little, in case someone calls?"  
  
"Sure Mark," she replied. "When Rob comes over I'll head up."  
  
"OK," he said getting into the car. "See you later Mike."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Malucci!!" Mykalla heard Weaver yell as she and Rob entered the ER. "If I catch you trying to pull one more prank you will be fired so fast..." Mykalla and Rob stood nexst to Malik, Chen, and Jerry at the ad mit desk. All of whome were trying to hold back laughter as they watched Kerry reprimand Dave. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Malik and Chen let out a series of giggles barely audible. Unfortunatly it was loud enough for Kerry to hear and turn to face them. "Do you think this is funny Dr. Chen?"  
  
"No..... of course not Dr. Weaver," she replied, trying to compose herself. "It's not funny at all."  
  
"Remember that..." she snapped back as she hobbled down the hall.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, the six of them burst out laughing. Malucci grabbed the back of a chair and started to imitate Weaver, which only brought more laughter from the group. "Come on, one of my best right?" asked Dave.  
  
"Man you got the mind for those things," said Malik slapping him on the back in congratulations.  
  
"I got one question," said Jerry. "How did you get near enough to dye it?"  
  
"And how long is her hair going to stay that white?" added Chen.  
  
"A true prankster never tells his secrets," he replied with a smirk before going to the lounge.  
  
The group took one last laugh recalling the sight of Kerry with bleach white hair. Remembering why she was here, Mykalla asked "Where's Elizabeth?"  
  
"Mark took her up to the sixth floor," replied Chen.  
  
"Thanks Dr. Chen," replied Rob as he and Mykalla headed towards the elevators.  
  
"Give us an update," she called after them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mykalla and Rob stood in the hall outside OB waiting for Mark to come out with news. After about two hours, Mark came out empty handed. "It's a girl. I'm oging to go back in, but I thought you might like to know."  
  
"Congratulations," replied Mykalla.  
  
"You can send word down to the ER. I know they've been waiting for news."  
  
"I will. Hey, tell Elizabeth I said hi or whatever. I'll see her when they let me."  
  
"Sure thing Mike," he said as he went back inside.  
  
"let's go downstairs," suggested Rob. "Everyone will be upset if you don't tell them anything."  
  
"All right sure."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Knock knock," said Mykalla sticking her head into Elizabeth's room. "Can we come in?"  
  
Elizabeth looked up form the baby in her arms. "Of course." Mykalla and Rob quietly enter the room. Rob took a seat in the chair and Mykalla sat on the edge of her bed. "And this is Ella" she said lifting the baby up a little for them to see.  
  
"How are you holding up, Lizbet?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"Great," replied Elizabeth, obviously totally exstatic at her situation. "We're doing great. Mark went downstairs to give them all the details."  
  
Mark entered the room. "Hi hun," he said after kissing Elizbaeth on her forehead. "Everyone downstairs sends their congrats. They'll be up sporadically when their shifts end or when it gets slwo."  
  
"You do realize you said slow and the ER in the same sentence, right?" Mykalla asked sarcastically.  
  
Elizabeth laughed slightly. "How much longer and I going to have to be here?" she asked.  
  
"You've been here less than a day," pointed out Rob. "You want to go home already?"  
  
"When you're a doctor, Rob, it's hard to be a patient," she answered.  
  
"Especially in your own hospital," answered Mark taking Ella from Elizabeth.  
  
"It's hardly *my* hospital," she replied.  
  
"Well close enough," said Mykalla ending their playful banter. The nurse came in to take Ella back to the nursery. "You looked tired," she said to Elizabeth. "We'll go let you two talk or sleep or whatever. I have soemone I need tot talk to anyway." She and Rob left the room and got on the elevator. She rpessed the button for the ICU floor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Rob asked, not recognizing the number she pushed.  
  
"CICU," she answered. "I gotta talk to Barnes. At least try to talk to him."  
  
"I understand," he replied as they stepped off the elevator. They found Barnes's room and stood outside it for a few minutes. "Ill wait you here, ok" he said kissing her gently.  
  
Mykallas noddes slightly and turned to the door. She took a deep breath to gain enough courage to face him. She opened the door and entered the room. "Mr. Barnes? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Depends. Who are you?" he said trying to make out the figure in the doorway.  
  
Mykalla closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the room. "Mykalla Quince."  
  
"Oh Ms. Quince... that was quite a stunt you pulled yesterday."  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sending that ER doctor in to talk to me about you grade. It was quite uncalled for."  
  
"Honestly Mr. Barnes. I really don't know what you're talkign about."  
  
"Dr... Greene, I think it was, came to talk to me."  
  
"Great," said Mykalla, slightly annoyed at what had happened. "Mr. Barnes I didn't know Mark was going to come talk to you. Whatever my brother might have said to you, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's quite unnecessary. Mykalla, please sit down." Mykalla pulled up one of the charis and sat down. "Now. You're probably upset becasue of the grade I gave you, or didn't give you rather. Am I right?"  
  
"Well, just a little. More confussed than anything. Why didn't you give me a grade?"  
  
"As much as you've worked hard this grading period, at least while you were her." He paused for a second. "Unfortunatly, you did come into the semester later and did miss quite a number of tests."  
  
"Is there anyway I can do soemthing to give myself a full grade?"  
  
"I can't expect you to make up four tests, can I?" he replied. "Of course not. How about this. YOu come up with a project that you think could finish your grade, and I'll use that."  
  
"What type of project?"  
  
"Anything you watn. It just has to be history realted. Let me know what you are planning on doing before you start. Just to double check."  
  
"Thank you MR. Barnes," she said standing up.  
  
"Go on. Get out of here. Before I change my mind."  
  
"Yes sir," she said backing up to the door. She exited the room and found Rob sitting on the bench across the hall. He stood up when he saw her come into the hallway.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked as they walked to the elevators. "Is he giving you a grade?"  
  
"It went well," she replied. "He's not giving me a grade yet. I have to do a project. Anything I want, as long as it has something to do with history."  
  
"Now all you have to do is come up with an idea for a project," he said stepping on the elevator.  
  
"Which is harder than it sounds, seh sadi as the elvator doors closed in front of them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"I've been ready to leave since I got here," replied Elizabeth. She slung her purse over her should and sat down. "Lets go."  
  
Mykalla pushed Elizabeth's wheelchair (Note: Hospital policy) down the hall to the nursey. Mark was standing outside holding Ella. "You ready to go home, mom?" he asked placing Ella in her arms. "You got everything Mike?"  
  
"HUH?" seh broke her attention away from the nursery window where she seemed to be in a trance. "Yeah, right there," she said pointing towards the bag on the floor. She turned her attention back to the window, in deep thought. All of a sudden she said, "I got an idea."  
  
"What?" asked Mark and Elizabeth simultaneously.  
  
"Project," she said running to the stairs. "Ill meet you at the car. I gotta talk to Barnes."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. New Generations (May 4, 2001)

Enter A Stranger  
Part 14: New Generations  
  
Notes: 1.) I made the project a large part because it involves a lot of the cast. 2.) I wrote the project in present tense because it makes it easier to write. 3.) The song that seperates some of the scenes of the project is "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel (I don't own that either.)  
  
"Ok, here it is, finished," said Mykalla coming down the stairs. She put the video tape down on the coffee table in front of Elizabeth and Rob.   
  
"You going to tell us what this project was about?" Mark asked enetering the living room.  
  
"You wanna watch?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"Give me one minute to put Ella down," said Elizabeth starting to stand up.  
  
"I'll take her," she replied taking Ella from her. Mykalla went upstairs to put Ella in her crib. She came back down and pushed the tape in the VCR. She sat down on the couch next to Rob, who put his arm around her. (Much the same position as Mark and Elizabeth.)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
As the countdown ends the title screen comes up, 'The Next Generation', with Lousi Armstrong's "What A Wonderful World" playing in the backgroung. When the song ends, a video of Ella sleeping comes up. "The next generation has so much to look foward to," says the voice over, Mykalla's voice. "But they have missed out on some of the most important events of history. I asked different people what they think the upcoming generations have missed out on."  
  
  
Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China Johnny Rae, South Pacific, Walter Winchel, Joe Dimagio.  
Joe McCartney, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television, North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe.  
  
  
The first scene is of Kovac. He is in the lounge sitting on the couch. "Well, I think they will miss out on... living through the events that shaped their parents's lives. Like my future children won't know what the war in Croatia was like, how we all lost everything... and everyone, everyone we loved."  
  
The next person is Dave in Exam 6. "Future generations? That's easy they'd miss out on the oppertunity to date me... Seriously, they'd miss out on all the media statements that are made. The things that make everyone stop and think about what's going on. Right now you have people going into the middle of the wilderness with a bunch of strangers to win money, and people blaming music for acts of violence. You learn a lot about the way our society is from what we watch and listen to."  
  
  
Rosenburgs, H-bomb, Sugar Rae, Pan-Mun-Jong, Brando, The King and I, and the Catcher in the Rye.  
Eisnehower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen, Marchiano, Liberaci, Santane good-bye.  
  
  
  
The scene goes to Romano in his office. "Well, they don't see the consequences of rising to power the wrong way. They missed out on seeing what happened to Hilter, Communist Russia, Cuba, and all the other power grubbing loons."  
  
"The next scene is Elizabeth on the patio. "Umm... they'd miss out on the technology evolution. They will have access to things we could hardly dream of, yet they could never believe how it started. With everything being run electrically run, it's hard to believe how things used to be."  
  
  
  
Joseph Stalin, Malencov, Nasser and Prekofiev, Rockefella, Campanella, Communist Block.  
Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron, Din Din Fu Falls, Rock Around the Clock.  
  
  
  
Interviews start again with Rob leaning against the hood of his car in the school parking lot. "Well, the heros of today are forgotten about. The sports stars and actors and musicians that we look up to today, but next year they are old news. And ten years from now they're unknown to everyone. Right now we still remember Charlie Chaplin, and Duke Ellington, and Hornus Wagner, but thirty years from now they may be forgotten names."  
  
The next scene is of Lydia in the storage room. "Watching events that their parnets, grandparents and teachers talk about. Not just the historical facts behind them, but the way they effected people."  
  
  
  
Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Preistly, Disneyland.  
Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev, Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez.  
  
  
  
Dr. Anspuagh is in the prep room of one of the OR's. "They don't realize the consquences of their actions, even young people now. Growing up, I saw the reaction the World Wars had on my parents. I served witht he NATO forces in the 60's and we saw the consequences of war and battle. We saw what VietNam did, mentally, to the boys who fought. There hasn't been something that big in a long time. As good as it is, people don't realize how good times are until they aren't good anymore."  
  
The scene goes to Chleo outside in the ambulence bay. "They miss out on seeing how they got to where they will be. The people like Martin Luther King, and Rosa Parks, who struggled so that we can be excepted to every aspect of society. They miss out on knowing how people fought for the idea of freedom and equality."  
  
  
  
Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac, Sputnick, Chou En-Lai, Bridge on the River Kwai.  
Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball, Starkwether Homicide, Children of Thalidomide.  
  
  
  
Mark is in Trama 2 leaning on the gurney. "I think that they will know a lot of things that their parents didn't. They learn form the mistakes that have been made in the past. They can see the errors that have been made, and can avoid making those same mistakes again."  
  
Peter is in the lounge with Reese in his lap. "There are so many new options of treatment. Future generations are not exposed to some of the debilitating diseases. We've eradicated small pox, controlled polio and hopefully soon will have cures for cancer and AIDS."  
  
  
  
Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia, Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no go.  
Us, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy, Chubby Cheaker, Psycho, Belguims in the Congo.  
  
  
  
Rissa sits on a desk in an empty classroom. "Future generations miss out on everything. They sit in a classrrom and learn about history, but they don't really understand what it all means. they read about events that happened two hundred, or a hundred, or even fifty years ago, but the impact of them isn't the same. With the success of the market, it's hard to imagine the effect the Great Depression had. The Revolutionary War, Civil War, Lincoln, FDR, they don't hold the same greatness that they did. Reading about history carrys on the facts, but future generations don't feel the same awe and pain that those people who lived through these events experienced."  
  
  
  
Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger In A Strang Land, Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs Invasion.  
Lawerence of Arabia, Brittish Beatle-mania, Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Paterson.  
Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex, JFK blown away what else do I have to say?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
After the credits rolled Mykalla asked, "Come on you guys. What do you think?"  
  
"I liked it," replied Rob, wrapping his arm around her a little tighter. "And if Barnes doesn't give you an A, he's nuts."  
  
"Great job, Mike," added Elizabeth. "it came out really well."  
  
"Wow," said Mark. "This should put you over the top with him."  
  
"You really think he'll like it?" asked Mykalla.  
  
"Totally," replied Rob as Mykalla stood up to take the tape out of the VCR.  
  
"I'm gald you guys think so," said Mykalla. "I'm going to give it to him tomorrow."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mykalla pushed the door to the hospital room open, only yo find it empty. She went to the nurse's station to ask why. "Mr. Barnes was discharged yesterday," replied the charge nurse. "Are you Ms. Quince?"  
  
"Yeah why?" answered Mykalla.  
  
"He left a message for you," she said handing her a foldedpiece of paper.  
  
"Thanks," said Mykalla as she started to the elevator. WHen the doors closed, Mykalla opened the note and read it. She smiled when she finished and slipped the paper into her pocket. She got off the elevator in the ER and went to look for Mark. Not seeing him around she went to the ad mit desk.  
  
"Hi MYkalla," said Abby as Mykalla leaned on the desk.  
  
"HI Abby," she replied. "Do you know where Mark is? He's supposed to give me a ride home."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's with a patient. I can double check for you." Abby went over to the board, not finding his name she went to check the trama rooms. "Yeah, he's with a patient," she said when she came back.  
  
"Thanks," replied Mykalla. "Can you give him a message for me?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Mykalla took the paper out of her pocket and wrote the address on another piece. SHe gave it to Abby. "Tell him I'm going to Barnes's to give him my project. I'll take the EL and meet him at home."  
  
"No problem Mike. I'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks a lot Abby. See ya later." Mykalla walked out of the ER and to the EL station.  
~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Mark opened the door and found the house unnaturally quiet. He put his stuff down and called, "Elizabeth?!" Not hearing a responce he began searching the downstairs rooms. Finding it empty, he looked into the garage to see if her car was there, which it was. He ran upstairs tot ry to find her. He looked into the nursery where Ella was sleeping and then went into the room he shared with Elizabeth. He found her asleep, taking advantage of the fedw moments of silence. He took the blanket off the foot of the bed and pulled it over her, trying to to wake her. He went intot he bathroom to take a shower.  
  
By the time he had finished Elizabeth was awake and had turned over to face him. "Hello," she said as he sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Hi." He pushed a few stray curls back away from her face and kissed her softly. "How long have you been asleep?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "About three hours. I was only going to lay down for twenty minutes but... Where's Mike?"  
  
"She didn't come home yet?" asked Mark surprised.  
  
"No. I thought you were giving her a ride home. She went to give Barnes her project."  
  
"II know. He was discharged yesterday. We got hit with a huge trama ten mintues before my shift was over, so Mike decided to go see him. She said she was going to take the EL and would meet me here."  
  
"When was that? I thought you shift was over at two."  
  
"I got the message at about one. It's six now. I don't think she'd still be there." Elizabeth got up and went to the desk in the corner. She began flipping throught th phone book. "Lizabeth, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for Mr. Barnes's number. I'm going to see if she's still there," she replied not picking her head up. "here it is." She dialed the number and waited for him to answer. "Hello, Mr. Barnes?"  
  
"Yes, this is John Barnes. How can I help you."  
  
"Mr. Barnes, this is ELizbaeth Corday, Mykalla's sister. Is Mykalla still there?"  
  
"Mykalla? No she hasn't been here yet. I've been waiting for her to drop off her project."  
  
"She's not there?"  
  
"No, not yet. Is somethign the matter?"  
  
"Ummm, no. If she does show up can you have her call us."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone and turned towards Mark.  
  
"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" asked Mark noticing the look on her face.  
  
"She never showed up at Barnes's."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Missing In Action

Enter A Stranger  
Part 15: Missin in Action  
  
Note: I decided that I didn't like most of the events of "Rampage" so I am ignoring them. I might write something in about Carter/Abby or Chleo, but I haven't decided yet.  
  
  
"She never showed up at Barnes," answered Elizabeth. "I'm worried about her Mark. Where could she be?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's out with Rob."  
  
"She would have called." Elizabeth stood up and went to check the answering machine. "And there aren't any messages."  
  
"I'm going to call Rob just to make sure." Mark picked up the phone and quickly dialed Rob's number. "Hey Rob, it's Mark."  
  
"Oh hey Dr. Greene. What's going on?"  
  
"Not much Rob. I have a question. Have you see Mykalla today?"  
  
"Naw. I mean I talked to her this morning, and we're going out in a few hours. But I haven't seen her."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
"Mark, what's going on?" asked Rob, getting worried. "Where's Mike?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" replied Rob, raising his voice. He was starting to get really worried about her.  
  
"Mike took the ER to Barnes's earlier this afternoon but she never got there, that was over five hours ago. We don't know where she got to."  
  
"I'm going to go out and look for her," decided Rob.   
  
"No Rob, don't. It's a big city, you can't possibly find her by yourself. She'll probably try to call you, it would be better if you were there."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll stay here. But call me as soon as you know anything."  
  
"I will Rob, I promise. Don't get to worried, okay?" Mark hung up the phone and sat down next to Elizabeth. "He hasn't talked to her since this morning. I don't know, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. "What about calling the hospitals, see if she's there?"  
  
"As much as I hope not, maybe we should. We can rule out County, they would call us before she would be through the door. I'll call Mercy first." After a miss with Mercy and another hospital they found her at Chicago Hope.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Elizabeth ran into the ER of Chicago Hope while Mark parker. She was directed to one of the trama rooms. She stood inside the doorway not wanting to beleive it. One of the doctors came up behind her. "Excuse me, " she said and Elizabeth turned to face her. "I'm Dr. Lewis, ER Attending. I'm the doctor treating your sister."  
  
"Dr. Corday, I'm a surgeon at County," she said introducing herself. "What happened to her?"  
  
"We're not quite sure. Someone found her under the stairs of one of the EL stations and called the paramedics. She came in intebated with right pnumo-thorax. She's unconscious from a possible blow to the head. She's got a left tib/fib and a right wrist fracture, as well as multiple lacerations to her face, neck, and arms."  
  
"Have you gotten any test results back?" asked Elizabeth, trying to act like a doctor instead of a worried realtive.  
  
Dr. Lewis flipped open the chart and handed it to Elizabeth. "The ultrasound picked up no internal bleeding. Chest films showed no broken ribs. CBC, blood gas, Chem 7 were all normal. We're just waiting for the results of the head CT." ELizabeth handed the chart back to her. "As soon as we are sure there is no brain injury there is a bed in the ICU for her. If you want you can stay here with her."  
  
"Thanks you. I jsut have to talk to my husband first." Elizabeth followed her out of the trama room and went over to where Mark was sitting in the waiting area.   
  
When he saw her coming towards him, Mark stood up and went over the meet her. "Hey, it's going to be okay," he said as she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as she quietly cried. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. Trust me."  
  
"How would you know Mark?" she said pulling back slightly. "she looks horrible, you didn't see it."  
  
"I know Elizabeth, I know," he replied.   
  
Elizabeth pulled away from Mark's grasp. "Maybe it would be better if someone was there when she wakes up."  
  
"Go back there, and sit with her. I'll be there soon." Mark kissed her on the forhead befroe she went back to ther trama room. He sat down and dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed ROb's number and waited for him to pick up. "Rob, it's Mark. You should get to Chicago Hope's ER right away."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mark, what's going on?" asked Rob as he met Mark in the waiting area.  
  
"I don't know the details, but you can go see her," replied Mark as he lead Rob to the trama room. When he saw Mykalla on the gurney, Rob ran next to the bed and took her hand. Mark stood behind Elizabeth holding her close.  
  
About five minutes later Dr. Lewis returned with the results of the CT. "Dr. Corday, we have the results back." Mark and ELizabeth turned around to face her. "Mark? I didn't realize you were here."  
  
"Susan?" replied Mark, slightly surprised. "Mykalla's my sister... what's tyhe results?" he said not wanting to get into a lengthy explaination.  
  
"The head CT showed no intercranial hemoraging," replied Susan shaking off the shock of seeing Mark. "We're going to have to wait to see if there is any damage to brain function, but it's highly unlikely. THere's a bed in the ICU ready, we can move her up there now."  
  
"Is she in any condition to be transferred to County?"  
  
"Mark?" asked Elizabeth, a little concerned.  
  
"I appreciate everything you've done Susan," replied Mark. "It's just that we both work at County and can be there if anythign changes. It's just more of a comfort to know that one of us is always there."  
  
"I understand Mark. I'll get the paper work ready for you," answered Susan before leaving the room.  
  
"Mark, who as that?" asked Elizabeth, noticing the tension between teh two.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about right now, okay?" asnwered Mark avoiding the quesiton.  
  
"So you're going to have her moved to County?" asked Rob, his voice filled withconcern and worry.  
  
"Yes Rob," replied Elizabeth.  
  
"Good. There's something about her being there that makes me feel a little better."  
  
"Us too Rob," added Mark. "Us too."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dr. Greene I thought you left for the weekend?" asked Dave as he helped Mark and Elizabeth move the gurney thri=ough the ER to the elevators. "You're back, Dr. Corday?"  
  
"Dave, can can we just move this gurney as quickly as possible," suggested Mark.  
  
"Sure thing. What's the big rush?"   
  
Mark and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Can we just talk about this later." Dave was silent the rest of the way to the elevators.  
  
"Dave," added Elizabeth as the doors opened. "When Rob gets here tell him we're up in the ICU."  
  
The doors closed before Dave could respond and he turned to go back to the desk. Things were pretty slow so Dave started joking around with Randi. After about ten minutes Rob came into the ER and Dave went over to talk to him. "Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Dave. Where's Mykalla?" asked ROb, not in the mood for familarities.   
  
"I haven't seen her. But Dr. Corday said to tell you that she and Mark are up in the ICU."  
  
"Thanks Dave," replied Rob before he jogged tot he elevators. He decided not to wait for one and took the stairs two at a time. He reached the ICU floor and asked the charge nurse which room Mykalla was in.  
  
"I'm sorry," she replied. "But it's family only."  
  
"But, I'm her boyfriend," he replied.  
  
"Which means you're not family. If you want you can wait over there," she said pointing to the chairs.  
  
"Fine," said Rob giving in. "Could I just borrow the phone for a minute."  
  
"Make if fast," she said handing him the reciever.  
  
Rob dialed quickly and waited for the pickup. "Hey Mark, it's Rob. I'm having some problems getting into the room." Rub hung up and thanked the woman. He turned to go to chairs as Elizabeth came out into the hallway.  
  
"Sandy," she said to the nurse at the desk. "Rob can come she her."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Corday," she replied throwing Rob a look.  
  
Rob entered the room and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He pushed the hair back from her face and took her hand in his. "How long is she going to be like this?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know," replied Mark.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next few days passed with little change. Rob sent allthe time he wasn't in school at Mykalla's bedside. Elizabeth would spend the night sleeping in the chair, and Mark would be there through the day when it was slow downstairs. After word got around, many of the ER staff would stop up when then could, and they were always asking Mark if anything changed. BY Thursday it had become a disheartening ritual. Not having school on Friday, Rob decided to spend the night and let Elizabeth get some real sleep. At about two in the morning she was awaken by what she thought was Mark's pager. She mudged him awake to make him turn it off.  
  
Mark picked up his pager which was not beeping. "Elizabeth answer the phone."  
  
Realizing the mistake she made, she quickly picked up the phone. "Elizabeth, it's Rob," said the voice on the other end.  
  
"What's wrong Rob?" she asked, expecting the worst.  
  
"You guys better get down here, like now," he replied. "Someone's asking for you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	16. Great Awakenings (June 2, 2001)

Chapter 16: Great Awakening  
  
Author: Noisemaker  
Note: this chapter takes place in the beginning of June 2001. Anything that has happened since then doesn't apply.  
  
Mark and Elizabeth left Ella with Haleh and Lydia in the ER and took the elevator up to the ICU. They ran into Mykalla's room just in time to see the docotr removing the intubation.  
  
"Lizbet" whispered Mykalla when she saw them enter the room. Elizabeth sat down on the bed opposite Rob.  
  
"Mykalla, are you okay?" asked Elizabeth quietly.  
  
Mykalla moaned slightly, "I'm a little tired, and I hurt. A lot."  
  
"I'll get you something for the pain," replied Elizabeth. "You look like hell you know that," she added jokingly. Mykalla laughed slightly but stopped because of the pain it caused. "Let me go see what I can give you." Elizabeth went into the hall to find the doctor who had just left.  
  
"You had us really scared," said Mark.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"You don't have to apologize," he replied. "This isn't your fault."  
  
"Yeah it is" her voice only slightly stronger. "If I had only waited for you to..."  
  
"Stop," said Rob. "Don't do this, please. Don't blame yourself, nobody else does." Mykalla smiled slightly in response, and squeezed his hand.  
  
Elizabeth came back in with the docotr, who gave Mykalla some painkillers interveinously. "Get some sleep," said Elizabeth as the doctor left.  
  
"Okay," said Mykalla as the three of them turned to leave. Mykalla held on to Rob's hand not letting him go.  
  
"i'm going to stay," Rob said to Elizabeth and Mark.  
  
Elizabeth nodded in reply, "Goodnight Mike." They left the room and went down to the ER to pick up ella. THey rode home in silence and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Mark?" asked Elizabeth as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know Elizabeth," he said somehow knowing what she was about to say. "Get some sleep," he added drawing her closer.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Can't I leave yet," pleaded Mykalla. "I've been here for two weeks already."  
  
"Two and a half," corrected Mark. "But no you can't go home yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they want to be sure everything's all right," he replied. "Maybe tomorrow they'll let you out."  
  
"See, you make it sound like prison too."  
  
"Funny. I have to go finish my shift. I'll be back in a coupla hours, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Get outta here," she said.  
  
Mark left the room and met Elizabeth in the hallway. "Hi," he siad giving her a quick kiss. "Havn't seen you in awhile."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," she replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "this should be over soon I hope."  
  
"Possibly tomorrow," replied Mark.  
  
Elizabeth stepped ack to see his face, trying to tell how serious he was. "tomorrow? you're serious arent you."  
  
"totally. I talked to Jons this morning. He would release her today, but he wants the extra day to be 100% sure."  
  
"That's great," she replied. "Are you off?"  
  
Mark quicky looked at his watch. "oh, i gotta get back. Is Ella with the nurses?"  
  
"i found a sitter," she answered bringing a confused look to Marks face. "Don't worry, you'll like her. Go."  
  
Mark kissed her goodbye and ran downstair to face the wrath from Kerry for being late. Elizabeth went to visit Mykalla. "Elizabeth, great," said Mykalla. "Now I can go home."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"They decided I'm released today," she replied trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Nice try mike. I talked to Mark in the hall. You're not going anywhere just yet."  
  
"Can't say I didn't try, right?" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I know you want to get out of here, just stick it out, okay. You'll be back home soon enough."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just want to get out of here, you know?"  
  
"You only have to be here a few more days. If you stop talking about it, maybe you'll forget about how long you're here."  
  
"I can take a hint. But I'm not half as bad as you were." Elizabeth shot her a look that made her burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist... anyways,. SO is she here?"  
  
"Yeah. She's at home babysitting Ella. This is great, Mark doesn't know she's coming, well here."  
  
"He's going to be so surprised. He was really disappointed when she couldn't come to the wedding."  
  
"yes, he was wasn't he. I think it would be best if he got home before I did today, what do you think?  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Elizabeth?" called Mark as he entered the house.  
  
"She's not here Dr. Greene," replied a voice from the living room. Mark went into that room to meet this baby sitter that Elizabeth had mentioned. "I fed Ella and she just fell asleep a few minutes ago," said the girl sitting on the couch.  
  
Mark couldn't tell who it was from the back of her head. "How much do I owe you?' he asked taking out his wallet.  
  
The girl on the couch turned to face him. "just a place to stay for a few days." She ran to him and grabbed him in a huge hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much," he replied kissing the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Me too, dad," replied Rachel.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I'm fine Mark. I can do it myself," said Mykalla as he tried to help her out of the car.  
  
"Fine," he replied throwing his hans up in surrender. He wnet to the other side of the car to get her bags out. They went into the house and Mark dropped her backpack on the stairs. "Elizabeth, we're home."  
  
Rachel peered out from the living room to see Mark following Mykalla into the kitchen on her crutches. SHe went into there after them and sat down at the table. She watched as they said hello and waited for them to notice her.  
  
Mykalla was the first to do so when she sat down across the table from her. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi" replied Rachel a little leary.  
  
Mark and Elizabeth stopped talking, realizing the two girls hadn't been intoduced. "Rachel, hunny," said Mark. "this is Elizabeth's sister Mykalla."  
  
"Oh," she replied. "hi."  
  
Noticing hte tension between the two, Elizabeth asked "SO, what do you girls want for dinner?"  
  
They both turned to face her and shrugged theri shoulders.  
  
"At least they agree on something," Mark whispered to Elizabeth.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Why don't you let me help you?" pleased Rob. He had driven Mykalla to school so that she could empty out her locker. "You can't carry that bag and your crutches."  
  
"Watch me," she answered back placing the crutches under her arms. She picked up the shopping bag with her good hand and tried to leave her locker. SHe fell foward causing the contents of the bad to spill out over the floor. "Damn," she said as she dropped the crutches and began to gather the things together.  
  
Rob knelt down in front of her and put everything back into the bag. He stood up and offered his hand to help her up, which she took reluctnatly. "Let's get out of here, ok?"  
  
Mykalla looked at him sheepishly and started off next to him. When they got to the car, Rob put the bag in the trunck and helped Mykalla into the front seat. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Quite," she replied. "let's go home and relax for awhile."  
  
TBC 


	17. Disappearing (June 18, 2001)

Enter A Stranger Chapter 17  
  
"Oh my God, Mykalla how could this have happened?" asked Jill as Mykalla opened the front door. She entered the front hall, followed by Richard Quince. He greeted his daughter with more reserve than his wife.  
  
"Come in please," replied Mykalla ignoring her mother's hysterics. "Mark should be home soon, and Elizabeth's upstairs resting. I can go get her if you want to talk to her." Mykalla was trying to find a way to not be alone with her parents. Luckily for her, Rob entered the house (They had given him a key the week before so he could help Mike.)  
  
Mykalla hobbles over to give him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She led him over to introduce him to her parents. Richard accepted him with hesitation, but Jill was the least bit polite.  
  
Mykalla sent Rob to get Elizabeth as she showed her parents into the living room. Elizabeth came downstairs and greeted Mykalla's parents. They sat around talking for about a half hour, when Ella started crying. Elizabeth excused herself to go to take care of her. She came back down with Ella just as Rachel and Mark came in the front door.  
  
Rachel ran up the stairs to her room, not noticing the extra people in the living room. Mark went in to meet Mykalla's parents. Jill greeted him and then checked her watch. "We have to get going. We still need to check into our hotel," she said hinting at her husband.  
  
"You could stay here if you would like to," suggested Mark.  
  
"No, really, a hotel is fine," said Rickard, cutting off his wife, who was more than ready to accept the invitation. "We don't want to impose. It looks like you've got your hands full already."  
  
"You're sure?" replied Mark. "It wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"No, we couldn't" he answered, standing up. "We'll be fine in a hotel." They all stood up to show Jill and Richard to the door.  
  
Mykalla saw the family car in the driveway, prompting her to ask, "Did you drive here?"  
  
"We're driving out to Wisconsin for you father's college reunion," answered Jill. "We're only staying in the city tonight, but on the way back we're staying longer, okay sweetie?" she said kill her on the forehead.  
  
"Great," she replied somewhat sarcastically as her parents left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we disappear for the weekend?" asked Mykalla.  
  
Rob sat down on the bed behind her. "But your parents will be in town. Don't you want to stay?"  
  
"No way," she replied. "I don't want to see what my mom has lined up for Elizabeth."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as she leaned back against him.  
  
"She can't stand Elizabeth, she never could. Every chance she gets she tries to make Liz look bad, prove her wrong or something. I can't stand it when you mix them together."  
  
"It can't be that bad," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
In the kitchen downstairs, Mark and Elizabeth were having a similar conversation.  
  
"She doesn't hate you," said Mark trying to convince Elizabeth.  
  
"She hates me, she always has," replied Elizabeth, putting Ella down in her playpen. "She never could trust me; she tried to find something wrong with everything I do."  
  
"It can't be as bad as you say it is, trust me. Jen and I are the same way over Rachel," he replied trying to make her fell better. "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mykalla entered the ER and had to quickly step back as a gurney was pushed past her. She continued behind the desk and sat down next to Chuni. "You don't know where Mark is by any chance do you?" she asked.  
  
Chuni looked up from the chart she was working on. "He's running a trauma with Carter. Hey, no crutches?"  
  
"Nope," she replied. "I got a walking cast. In a few weeks I'll be back to normal."  
  
Chuni turned to answer the radio dispatch and Mykalla too the opportunity to go find Mark. She walked over to the trauma rooms and stood outside the doors to Trauma 2. She looked through the window as Mark, Benton and a team of nurses worked on the patient. It wasn't until Yosh and Lydia stepped back that Mykalla was able to see who it was. She recognized the face almost immediately. She turned and started to run but crashed into Carter.  
  
She tried to push him aside in an attempt to get away, but he held on to her. "Mykalla. Kalla, calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
Still trying to get away, Mykalla responded. "The. the guy. in. in the trauma room."  
  
"Mykalla, calm down. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"That's the guy. in the trauma. he's the guy. from. from the."  
  
Carter led Mykalla to sit down in the hallway. "Mykalla, it's okay. Who is he?"  
  
Mykalla starred through the window. "He. I've seen him before," she said turning to look at Carter. "He's the guy from. from the El station. He was walking down the stairs next to me. He. he pushed me down the stairs and knocked me behind them. I. I don't remember what else, I kinda blacked out."  
  
It took a few seconds for everything to register. When it did, Carter stood up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Carter went over to the ad mit desk. "Chuni get security in trauma two. And have someone from the Chicago PD come over to take a statement."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Quince," said the officer standing up. "Your statement should prove to be very helpful."  
  
Carter showed the officer out of the room. He closed the door and sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at an invisible spot on the table.  
  
"I. I better go find Mark, she said breaking the silence, but made no attempt to move towards the door.  
  
"That took a lot to do that Mykalla," said Carter. "I'm proud of you for being able to talk about it."  
  
"How did you get over it?"  
  
Carter bit his lip. "I didn't do very well. I shut everyone out and tried to cope with things on my own. It wasn't till they confronted me about it that I started to get help. You can't do it alone, Mike. There are plenty of people to talk to."  
  
"I don't like shrinks," she replied shaking her head. "They always bothered me."  
  
"You don't have to talk to a shrink if you don't want to. Just find someone who will listen, and understand. Mark went through the same type of thing, he'll be able to relate."  
  
"Thanks Carter," she said standing up. "I really do have to go find Mark."  
  
"No problem Mike, you can always come find me to talk if you need to."  
  
To Be Continued 


	18. Self Expression (July 23, 2001) (NC-17)

Enter A Stranger Chapter 18  
  
Flash forward about a month. I got bored of it A huge thank you goes out to Nessa who helped me to write the lake scene. Warning: NC-17 towards the end of the chapter. if you don't want to read it skip over most of the lake scene.  
  
"Only two more weeks until finals. I don't think I'm going to make it," said Mykalla putting down her text book. "Summer school has got to be harder than normal school."  
  
"Yeah but you said it," replied Tish. "Only two more weeks. Now come one, if you're going to learn Trig in time for the final we better concentrate."  
  
The two dove back into the notes spread across the kitchen table. About two hours later, Mark came home. "You girls should take a break," he said entering the kitchen. "You've been at it since before I left."  
  
"I still have no idea what I'm doing," she replied dropping her pen.  
  
"You need a break. Here." he said tossing her the car keys. "Call your boyfriends and go out. Take my car if you want to."  
  
Just then Ella started screaming upstairs. Mark ran up to go take care of her.  
  
"So whatta say, Mike?" asked Tish. "Let's give up the trig functions and go hit Self Expression with the group."  
  
"Just one question, your car or mine?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The seven of them entered the club at about eight o'clock. It was still rather empty, so the group was able to pull two tables together. The club slowly started to fill and the dance floor quickly became crowded. Most of the group went off to go dance, leaving Mike, Rob, Rissa, and Marc to guard the tables.  
  
Both girls curled up on their boyfriends' laps as the boys talked about whatever over their heads. They stayed this way for a period of time until Marc started to complain, "Come on Rissa, my leg's falling asleep, get up." Rissa got up and dragged Marc out to the crowded dance floor.  
  
Mykalla curled up more on Rob's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Rob wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. "You still haven't answered my question. What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she replied playing with his chain. "I just want to spend it with you guys. and Liz and Mark."  
  
"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," she replied standing up. "Come on, let's go out there," motioning to the dance floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mark and Elizabeth piled into the luggage-filled van with Mike and Rob (and Ella)to go to the airport. All their luggage was checked in and they stood in front of the flight board. Both flights being on time they parted ways; Elizabeth, Mark, and Ella down the hallway to international flights, Mykalla and Rob to domestic.  
  
"Flight 116 O'Hare to Newark now boarding at Gate 47."  
  
"That's us," said Rob standing up. He helped Mykalla up, and picked up his backpack before starting to the boarding line. Once on the plane leveled out, Mykalla took her seatbelt off and curled up closer to Rob. "So your parents are letting me stay in the house? I'm surprised."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be locked in the guest room at the other end of the house," she replied. "You'll have to sneak past my parents room to get anywhere near my section of the house."  
  
"I'll have to find a way," he said with a suggestive smirk on his face.  
  
"And get kicked out of the house if you try it."  
  
"But it would be worth it," he answered kissing the top of her head. "I could sleep in the garage for the rest of the week."  
  
"I'm sure you would, but it's only one week. I hope you can restrain yourself for that long."  
  
"I doubt you can. You haven't seen my will power at its finest."  
  
"We'll see about that." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy," said Mykalla as they walked out of the gate. Her father picked her up in a hug.  
  
"How's my little girl?" he asked putting her down. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you. It's nice to see you again Rob."  
  
"You too, Mr. Quince," replied. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."  
  
"It's no problem, Rob. Not a problem at all," replied Richard putting his arm around his daughter's should. "Let's get your bags and head home shall we. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner that night, Rob and Mykalla laid cuddled up together on the hammock on the back porch. "It's so calm and quiet out here," said Rob. "How can you live in the middle of Chicago after living here your whole life?"  
  
"You try cleaning up after the horses everyday and see how nice it is."  
  
"You two comfortable?" asked Jill coming out onto the porch. Mykalla picked her head up off Rob's chest at the sound of her mother's voices. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I went in to bed."  
  
"We're fine, Mrs. Quince thank you for asking," replied Rob.  
  
"Well, I'll turn in then. Just don't stay out here all night. G'night Rob. Night sweetie."  
  
"Goodnight," they replied at the same time.  
  
Once Jill returned to the house, Mykalla snuggled back to Rob. "You still want to go riding tomorrow?"  
  
"Aren't we going out with Chris and John?" replied Rob.  
  
"Yeah but that's not till later. There's this gorgeous lake that I always go to, I want to show you it."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want to do, I'm just along for the ride. I'm warning you now; I haven't been on a horse in about eight years."  
  
"Damn and I was going to put you on Night Rider. I guess you can ride Peachfuzz if you haven't ridden."  
  
"Thanks babe, just mess with my ego a little more, why don't you."  
  
"Tomorrow, I promise. Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mykalla finished tightening the saddles as Rob came out of the stables. "Everyone else has been fed," he said putting the bucket down. "You ready?"  
  
"Always ready. I'll take Night Rider and you can ride Romeo."  
  
"Romeo, huh?" I like this horse already."  
  
Mykalla untied the two horses and held Romeo steady as Rob mounted. As soon as he was set, she mounted and the two of them set out. Mykalla led the way across the yard and down a wooded trail. The two horses fell into step next to each other down the familiar path. As they came out of the woods the horses trotted faster to get the lake. Mykalla and Rob dismounted and tied the horses up on a tree next to the water's edge.  
  
Mykalla kicked her shoes and socks off and dangled her feet in the lake. Rob walked up behind her and gave her a small playful shove. "Don't fall in," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"You try and I'll pull you in with me," she replied. "And besides, I was planning on going in anyways."  
  
"Is that why you told me to be prepared to go swimming?"  
  
"Yeah. Now do me a favor and get the towels out of the saddlebags."  
  
Rob walked over to the saddles and got the towels out. He turned around to see Mykalla finishing taking off her clothes to reveal a navy blue bikini. "I've never seen that bathing suit before," he said coming over and putting the towels on the ground next to her. "Does your mother know you have a bikini like that?"  
  
"God no, I bought it with Liz. My mother would freak. Why, don't you like it?" she asked pouting.  
  
"I like it, believe me I like it." You keep wearing things like that and I can't be held responsible for my actions."  
  
Mykalla looked at him slyly and dove into the water before responding. Rob quickly stripped down to his bathing suit and dove in after her. They came up for air at the same time and Mykalla tried to tackle Rob. "What was that about your actions?" she asked kissing his neck. "Or were you just threatening me?"  
  
Rob wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer. Mykalla wrapped her legs around his waist and diverted her attention to other side of his neck. "What makes me think that this is the reason you wanted to bring me out here," he said making incoherent circles on her bare back. She started to kiss her way up his neck capturing his lips with hers. Rob ran one hand through her reddish-brown hair and started to untie her bikini top with the other hand.  
  
The top was thrown onto the shore. Rob slowly walked through the water and out onto the grass. He gently laid Mykalla down on one of the towels and knelt down next to her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Mykalla sat up and gently pushed Rob onto his back. She straddled his hips and started placing kisses on his belly button. Working her way up his stomach and chest, she reached his lips as he slowly turned her onto her back. His hands laced up and down her body, fingertips grazing over all her curves. The horses snorted over by the trees, but they were ignored.  
  
His hands moved from the back of her neck to slowly work down her chest. His mouth followed the same path stopping at her chest. His right hand cupped her breast as his mouth captured the other one. She arched her back at the sudden touch, and ran her finger through his hair. Receiving the desired effect, he switched his attention to the other side, as began to untie the bottom of her bathing suit. He drew back and kissed her forehead as he removed the rest of her bathing suit. Kissing him hard, Mykalla began to work on the pull string of Rob's bathing suit, which was quickly added to the pile. Rob leaned against her as the kiss intensified, needing to feel as close to her as possible. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of her. "We don't have to, you know."  
  
"Of course, I'm sure," she replied, adding a kiss for effect. "Why wouldn't I be?'  
  
"Oh no reason, just making sure," he said reaching behind him. He grabbed a condom out of his saddle bag before returning his attention to Mike's neck. He kissed down her neck and chest, placing extra kisses between her breasts and around her belly button. He paused right above her pelvis before starting his way back up her body. His full grown erection was pressing into her thigh as he kissed her again with as much passion as ever. He grabbed Mike's earlobe between his lips, getting a sharp gasp out of her. His hands left her body so that he could open the condom and put it on.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Mykalla between gasps. Rob released her earlobe and pulled back to look into her eyes. Seeing only passion and love in them, he slowly started to enter her. Arching her back in response to the new feeling, she moaned slightly in both pain and pleasure. Rob proceeded extra slowly, as to not hurt her in anyway. He started slow, taking his time to enjoy the new contact that he had with his girlfriend. She moaned as he pushed into her, and lifted her hips off the ground for extra leverage. Rob pushed into her farther which each thrust, and slowly began to pick up pace. Mykalla's heart started to race as she moved closer to her release with each deep thrust from Rob.  
  
Rob kissed her hard as he pounded into her repeatedly. Feeling the kiss intensify due to Mike's oncoming orgasm, Rob pushed as far into her as he could and reached a fast and steady pace. Mykalla released his mouth from the kiss and threw her head back as a strong orgasm raked through her body.  
  
Seeing her in such pleasure, Rob pushed harder trying to find his release. Between his motion and Mykalla quaking around him, Rob was quickly thrown over the edge. He buried himself deep inside her, and rode out his release. After a few minutes, they separated themselves from each other, and Rob disposed of the used condom. "You okay?" he asked as she curled up with her head on his bare chest.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "That was amazing." Rob kissed the top of her head and pulled another one of the towels over them. After resting a few minutes, Mykalla grabbed her suit and put it back. Following suit, Rob replaced his clothing before jumping into the lake. Kalla jumped in after him and the two were soon splashing each other and racing from shore to shore. "We should get going; we have to meet Chris in an hour."  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
